


Bucky 中心短篇

by FoggySunday



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: Bucky中心。盾冬不拆逆。BOTTOM都是双性。1chapter=1PWP喜欢的话给个KUDO 说不定什么时候就更了~





	1. Chapter 1

_BUCK MOM_

 

初春万籁寂静的晴朗夜空，雪开始融化了。军队在森林边上扎营，士兵们几乎都休息了，仍然亮着的帐篷零星可数。

Rogers队长刚处理完手头的要事，他回到了美国队长专属的单独帐篷，刚脱下斗篷，就被吓了一跳。

“欢迎回来，大兵。”

一名歪戴着军帽身上披着中士外套的青年躲在帐篷帘后。Barnes不知道怎么搞到这套军服的，他高兴地下床迎接他的队长。“喜欢吗？”

喜欢，很喜欢。Steve看呆了，他愣愣地站在门边，任由他的母鹿环抱着自己，激动的Bucky拼命蹭他的项脖和下巴，尾巴摇来摇去。而这时，冷空气却悄悄涌入了帐篷内，小鹿忍不住抖抖身体，打了个喷嚏，吸了吸红着的鼻子问道一动不动的情人，“Stevie？”

美国队长私藏了他的情人。没有人能猜到，这位连军妓都不屑一顾的Steve Rogers，竟然在自己的单人帐篷里偷偷藏了一只小母鹿。“到床上去，Buck。”他赶紧抱起着凉的鹿儿，生怕可爱的小情人患上伤寒，而且，Bucky的肚子内还有一只小小鹿呢。

“我好想你，好想你Stevie。”Bucky的话似乎是带着零碎的哭腔，倔强的他正试着藏起自己的情绪，可还是被Steve发现了。

“今天很忙，上头要求我必须留下直到晚饭以后……抱歉，Buck，我晚了。”Steve抱着他，舔吻他的脸庞和安抚他垂下的耳朵。“别担心，我们有整个晚上。”他揉揉Bucky的屁股，小鹿像得到什么信号似的，马上约起摇着尾巴扑上去。Steve把他整个人都抱起，一边拥吻，一边走回床边，然后把小鹿放到窄小的行军床上。

虽然这张床铺已经是Steve努力争取的、来之不易的的大床了，但是容纳两个人仍然很勉强。Steve这才坐上去，支撑着床铺的铁支架立刻“吱呀”着抗议。“我也很想你。”Steve的双手轻轻地捧起鹿儿的脸颊，他往Bucky冰凉的鼻尖呵了一口热气，“还有我们的孩子。唔……小小鹿有没有欺负妈妈？”

“他长大了，Stevie，他睡得很沉，很稳，你不在的时候他也很乖。”Bucky笑了，他拉过被子的一角，盖在自己软乎乎的肚皮上。怀孕的母鹿身上散发着一股天然的香气，Bucky舒适地躺下来，拉着Steve的手一遍又一遍地吻对方的手指，温驯地舔着军人起茧的手心。鹿儿的脑袋不太好使，他害怕做错事惹对方生气，所以只是沉默着，用濡湿的舌头不厌其烦地一点一点弄湿对方双手的每一处。Bucky对Rogers队长总是抱着敬畏之心的，“寄人篱下”的念头在脑海里挥之不去，小鹿胆怯地与Steve互动，生怕轻举妄动就会让Steve不高兴。

小鹿又在害怕了。Steve想。他上前侧躺在Bucky身旁，把小鹿整个人都拥入怀里。“还冷吗？”他温柔地问道，然而Bucky瑟瑟发抖的身躯早知告诉他答案，“乖，放松。”他到底在害怕些什么呢？Steve也不明白。难道我穿一身军服的样子太严肃吓到他了吗？Steve收起被Bucky舔过右手，反而把对方的双手握了起来。他低下头嗅嗅被指头，然后脱下Bucky肩上的军服，取下军帽放在床头。他小声地问道，“衣物是哪里来的？”

“从……从储物间偷偷拿的……因为Stevie说……Stevie说很想看我穿制服的样子。”鹿儿支支吾吾地说，他委屈地看着Steve，仿佛在请求美国队长不要生气一样，“对不起……我明天一定会还回去的……我，我不会被其他人发现的。”小鹿蜷缩着身体，他把脸藏在阴影里，生怕让Steve看到自己抽泣的脸。

为了Steve声誉，Bucky必须小心翼翼地把行踪藏好，因为每一丝风吹草动都会引起神经紧绷着的军人们的怀疑。

“没关系的，Buck。”比起一件无关紧要的军装，Steve更加担心的是Bucky。他知道小鹿一定是想着不给自己添麻烦，然后傻乎乎地光着身体在初春的低温下外出。“后勤的人不会发现少了一两套衣服，小笨蛋，你得好好留在这里，好好照顾自己和小小鹿，明白吗？”Steve不停地吻着怀中的恋人，温热的手指替Bucky擦拭脸上的眼泪，然后告诉他，不要哭了。

Bucky很听话地不哭了。他湿漉漉地眼睛会说话，小鹿的目光停留在Steve帅气的脸上，移不开眼。然后，他主动地平躺在军装上，挪挪身体给爱人让出位置——这是他邀请对方爱抚他的行为，小鹿坦率地眨眨眼睛，侧着脑袋发出几声慵懒的闷哼。

小鹿发情了，他想做爱。

Bucky害羞得红了脸。Steve好像是故意地不主动——他既猜不出来，又着急得扭腰。性爱和睡眠各占了鹿儿一天里的一半时间，他很需要这个，他的身体已经迫不及待地想被Steve侵犯了。Bucky的双臂环绕着Steve的脖子，糯糯地在他的耳边呼唤对方的昵称Stevie。

“我爱你。”Steve从容地表白了。他趴在小鹿身上，慢慢地脱下外套、领带和衬衫，再和Bucky肌肤相亲。军人健硕的胸肌紧贴着母鹿柔软的胸部，Steve双手由上至下地抚摸着对方，从肩膀到手臂，再到肉感的腰肢，甜蜜的臀。Bucky马上被撩得不行，他毫不掩饰自己的性欲，反而抓紧Steve的手臂，弓起腰让对方更靠近一些，抚摸也更多一些。

“好喜欢，好喜欢这样……好喜欢被Stevie触摸……好喜欢……”他的话像梦呓一样，Bucky已经激动得开始胡言乱语了，“我也爱你，我很爱你……！啊！”火热的手指摩擦着他早已湿透的腿缝，小鹿的身体仿佛失控了——Bucky情不自禁地昂起头，挺起胸膛，支开双腿，让自己这副淫乱的样子完完整整地展露给最喜欢的人看见。

母鹿的心脏跳得很快。Bucky只能用手肘支撑自己上半身，怀孕的鹿儿不但要承担负荷，还得保护腹部的小宝宝。在他困惑的时候，他的爱人，他的Steve已经看出Bucky的担忧——他体贴地从后面抱着Bucky柔软的腰，主动分担了鹿妈妈一些负担。寒冷顺利被驱散了，Bucky放心地在Steve强而有力的臂弯里放松，他迷茫地看着身上的Steve，然后替对方梳理好额前几根沾了汗水的金色头发，他突然觉得，被Steve爱着是一件多么的幸运呀。

“你硬了，Stevie。”鹿儿凝视着Steve橄榄绿军裤裤裆的凸起，手指悠悠地隔着硬邦邦的布料描绘起来。Bucky好不容易拆开皮带，然而劣质的拉链又花了他不少的力气，幸运的是Steve总能在他最需要的时候帮助他——美国队长没两下子就连同内裤一起脱光了下半身，不出所料，令Bucky昂奋的阴茎已经勃起得快贴着Steve的腹肌了。“你硬极了。”Bucky由衷地赞叹，双手一起握着对方硬邦邦的海绵体，拇指还不停给Steve流水的前端按摩。他俏皮地沾了些稀薄的前液，放到嘴边尝了尝。

显然，Steve也动情了。即使有着四倍忍耐力的美国队长也不得不拜倒在Bucky婀娜的身姿下。面对着心爱的小鹿，他一时间不知道从何开始，Bucky的每一处都能让他食指大动。“抱紧我，Buck。”Steve高挺的鼻尖贴着小鹿冒汗的脖子，“我想操你，想把你操坏了……宝贝，你怀孕了，可、可是，该死的我，我想你怀上更多的孩子！”正义的美国队长在此刻竟然语无伦次地脏话连篇，他索取着母鹿的气息，不知足地舔吻，不，是啃咬对方汗津津的锁骨，在白皙的肌肤上毫不留情地下专属于Steve Rogers猩红吻痕。

“别……慢点……”Bucky吃疼地小声叫喊，“我们有整个晚上不是么……Stevie……等一下。”夜很深了，这个点早已过了士兵们的熄灯时间。鹿儿捂着嘴巴，他提心吊胆地示意狂野的情人安静一点，他快承受不住Steve猛兽一样的痴狂了。

“Buck，我想看你的身体。”Steve的声音在幽静的帐篷里回响。这里黑漆漆的，就连近在迟尺的Bucky也看不清。Steve当然知道亮起的帐篷会引起守夜士兵的注意，但他的忍耐快要到极限了——母鹿浓郁的荷尔蒙充斥着整个空间，Steve的手指被对方双腿夹紧了，流水的雌穴一次又一次地沾湿他的指头，心中的最后一根弦快被压断了。Steve不顾Bucky的反对打开了手电筒，虽然是最低档，但也足够满足Steve的愿望——他抬起母鹿挣扎的双腿，然后掰开到极限。Bucky真的美极了。鹿儿软绵绵的阴茎无精打采地搭在他皱皱的肚子上，棕色的绒毛黏糊糊的；稍微深色的囊袋半掩着雌性的象征，深粉红色的一条小缝大约是半根手指的长度，随着Bucky的呼吸，慢慢地一开一合，浓稠的淫水也随之溢出来，像是含苞待放的玫瑰蓓蕾，却又违反天性般抢先泄露了招蜂引蝶的蜜糖。鹿儿的尾巴在尾椎处锲而不舍地摆动，Steve先是安抚了不安分的它，接着，他像上瘾了似的，一刻不停地吻着了母鹿最脆弱的雌穴，用力的吸吮吓得Bucky禁不住连声哼哼，正在母鹿含着眼泪无尽嘴巴防止呻吟扩散时，泛白的会阴已经被Steve的唾液打湿，满是水光的双唇不停地来回亲吻私处和囊袋，使得Steve本已迷人的唇瓣更添几分桃色。手指撑开两片薄薄的阴唇，水红色的内壁火热至极，阴蒂颤抖着硬挺，像半熟的红豆一样。Steve的软舌在雌穴的内外不停地捣腾，每当他舔进洞里，Bucky敏感地内壁就会吸住他的舌头，这时，Steve再得意洋洋地抽出来，凝视着那不停地开开合合的空洞穴口——他戏谑地试探Bucky的敏感度，谁料心上人早已泣不成声。

“不哭，不哭，Buck。”Steve还是抵挡不了小鹿的眼泪。他关掉了光源，回到Bucky的身旁。

“这样很难受。”Bucky投诉着，他蹭蹭Steve的项脖，把眼泪抹在上面，“不可以这样了，Stevie。”即使被欺负了，小鹿还是没有记在心上，只要Steve像往常那样拥抱他，轻拍他的背和亲吻他的耳朵，Bucky马上既往不咎了。小鹿的本性如此天真。

“要进去咯——”Steve在小鹿的耳边柔声提醒，同时粗硬的阴茎捅开了两片饱满的花瓣，通过熟悉的穴口长驱而入。他强迫性般地禁锢着Bucky的后脑勺，掠夺什么一般和他亲吻。他的鹿儿灵活地动动腰肢，张开身体邀请Steve更多地侵占自己。Steve举起Bucky的双手，把对方摁进枕头里。阴茎和舌头分别占有着对方的下体和口腔，Steve和Bucky的腰贴在一起了，Steve的腹肌甚至能通过小鹿的肚肚感受到胎儿的动作，他们频率相同地上下起伏着，粗重的呼吸和尖细的娇喘接连不断；Bucky整个人都被Steve塞在了身下，被褥早已被蹬到了一旁。小鹿天生怕冷，夹在完全暴露在空气中的身躯让他感到不适，Bucky需要安全感。

“我想要……想要Stevie更多的一些。”他主动地求欢，祈求他唯一的救命稻草能给予他安慰。Bucky双腿缠上对方的腰，双手环着Steve的肩——Steve完全地插进了他甬道，直接贯穿鹿儿的身体，他单手撑着床板，单手抱紧完全Bucky完全离开床的身体——这对一个超出正常人四倍力量的美国队长来说并不算什么，Steve恨不得把万千宠爱倾泻在他的一生挚爱身上——他冲撞着Bucky的身体，一遍又一遍地把他顶进了床褥里，疼痛与快感交集在一起，呻吟和喘息已经分不清了。

“宝宝在里面啊……”Bucky的眼泪含着泪水，他小心翼翼地提醒Steve，“你顶到子宫了……”他清晰地感觉到恋人菱角分明的龟头一次又一次地触及他体内最敏感的位置，但Bucky值得执拗的Steve并不会仅此罢休的，“会受伤的。”

“可是我……”让Steve骄傲的小Steve还没满足，它太长了，狰狞的阴茎到这时候竟然还有一部分没有插进去。“你摸摸，”Steve拉起Bucky的手，把纤细的指头放到两人的交合处，“还没有完全进去呢。”之前的性爱Steve都得破开鹿妈妈的子宫才能完全地插入，这样一来，气氛倒是有点奇怪了。

“怎么办……”鹿儿忧心地皱起了眉，“可是我……我……”话还没说完，Bucky突然发出一阵短促尖锐的呻吟。Steve加快了抽插，他抓红了对方的腰，像打桩机一样突击母鹿的身体。“不……呜呜……”Bucky在失去意识前吞吐出几个不完整的句子，但他的意志力早就被Steve的情欲覆盖了。小鹿没用反驳的力气，他的眼神变得涣散，精神也被击溃，除了条件反射般地抓紧Steve之外，他根本什么也做不了，也做不到。

“啊……Buck！”Steve的手指在他紧绷的阴道口打着转，他正在试探爱人身体的极限时，Bucky猛地吸紧了他挺进的硬物，Steve有点措手不及般的往前扑倒了对方——Bucky的阴道一阵紧缩，鹿儿的身体全身发抖，Steve紧张地俯视Bucky半眯着的眼睛，那双被情欲浸泡着的绿色瞳孔失去了理智，泪水朦胧了Bucky的双目，失神的他仍旧咬着嘴唇楚楚可怜地看着自己一直信赖的Steve。

“没关系的，宝贝，没关系，放松一点，会受伤的。”Steve心疼极了，他擦着Bucky前额和身体淋漓的汗水，“全部都插进去了……你会受伤的……”

“不……不是的Stevie……”Bucky双目放空，咽不尽的唾液肆意从嘴边流下。他的心尖像触电一样酥麻，然而这阵酥麻随着他全身的神经扩散开来，像平静的湖面忽然被打破了一样。“我控制不了……唔……”小鹿敏感的身躯对于Steve的性爱无能为力地接纳着，Bucky的腹部叠起一层一层的皱着，他的身躯弯曲得能自己看到自己的私处了。

他潮吹了，失控地潮吹了。没有思考能力的脑子一片空白，Bucky断断续续地调整呼吸，他无助地靠近Steve，舔舔嘴唇，无可救药地亲吻对方。母性让他对子宫里的生命担心，Bucky着急地握着Steve的手，然后一起移到腹部上。“要好好看着他。”他叮嘱Steve。

“鹿妈妈。”Steve顿时明白了。他笑着爱抚他的恋人，“宝宝很好，他很乖。”

不知怎的，莫名其妙的羞耻感涌上Bucky的心头，“别……别说了……”他终于留神到，Steve正目不转睛地注视着他那丰满的，白嫩的，充满母性气息的双乳。

“明明是鹿妈妈呀。”他猝不及防地吸吮着其中一边乳房，未经同意就是开始吮吸起来。他的舌头舔过一圈扩大的乳晕，卷起硬挺的乳尖含入嘴里，一遍一遍地用舌头摩擦乳尖的敏感点。Bucky僵着身体张大眼睛看着Steve的举动，他不可置信地又想高潮了——

“不行了……Stevie求求你……”

“求我什么呢，Buck应该很享受才对啊~”Steve一秒拆穿Bucky的谬论。小鹿阴道的皱褶层层叠叠地张合着，他快忍不住要射精了，“宝贝儿，你快要把我……把我……啊……”Steve咬紧牙关紧闭眼睛，他内射在Bucky的体内了，不，他是被Bucky夹得挤出了精。“好紧……Buck……”大手包裹着两边乳房，他捏着Bucky的胸部，湿润的双唇来回吻着它们，Steve依依不舍地吻着这对尤物，直到它们都变得和下体一样的殷红。

后入的姿势终于让Steve掌握回主导权。他趴在对方的悲伤强势地挺进，龟头紧紧地卡在了子宫口，每一次的挺进只是为了更贴合一些。Bucky没有力气扭头看Steve的脸庞，但是爱人潮湿的吻零碎地落在肩上和背上，这同样让他满足。鹿儿的脑袋埋藏在自己交叠的手臂里，他呜鸣地声音只让自己和Steve听见。爱人翻开了两片阴唇，Steve有些粗鲁地揉玩自己脆弱的敏感的内侧，硬物摩擦过的阴蒂也被Steve的手指挑逗着。“一起高潮。”Steve坚定地嗓音像是美国队长在下达命令，Bucky爱死他这种低沉的音色了。

“嗯……一起……”鹿儿颤动着喉咙轻轻回答。

Steve的手臂压着略略鼓起的小腹，一边挺进一边爱抚交合处和阴道。“吻我……然后……”他们的双唇交叠着互相舔舐，啃咬，最后还是Steve占有了Bucky的口腔，控制了呼吸。温热的气息交缠再唇间，Steve啪啪地抽打了两下Bucky的屁股，在对方错愕的眼神中，Steve吻住了他的嘴巴，然后在子宫里射了精。Bucky夹紧双臂潮吹着，生理泪水在眼眶里打着转，“好像太奇怪了……？”他的身体情不自禁地让往里戳了一下，紧接着，是第二次潮吹。

“不……！”连续的潮吹延绵不断，Bucky一抽一抽地吸着Steve的硬物，“这是怎么了……！不行，不要啊……”似乎真的是成为“鹿妈妈”的关系，怀孕的身体越来越敏感，仿佛只要零星的撩拨，小鹿便高潮不止。“好糟糕……不行了Stevie……快帮帮我……”

“不要害怕，我在这。”Steve咬着Bucky的耳朵说道。他侧着身子让鹿妈妈躺倒在自己的身上，然后抬起Bucky的一条腿。Steve按摩对方如同丝绸一样嫩滑的腹部，他想着，这样也许会让Bucky好受一点。鹿儿双腿发软地任由Steve摆弄，他已经没有力气逃脱了。藕断丝连的高潮让快感接踵而来，Steve还在兴致勃勃地调戏自己的胸部，仿佛快要吸出他第一次的母乳。

“鹿妈妈，鹿——妈——妈——”

Steve像是对这个昵称叫上瘾了。他边呼唤着Bucky，边与他唇齿交缠，双手或是揉搓母鹿奶香扑鼻的胸脯，或者爱怜鼓起的肚子。迷糊中，Bucky感觉到一阵粘腻的津液和濡湿的舌头反复亵玩胸部，他似乎听见Steve兴奋地说着“奶水出来了”之类的，但累透了的母鹿也没有多余的精力在意这些了。

在Bucky接近昏迷时，Steve抽出了阴茎的空虚感把他从弥留在清醒与入梦间拉了起来。Bucky心中一凉，雌穴周围空洞洞的，于是他条件反射般地抓住了Steve的手臂。“别……别离开我……我爱你……唔……”小鹿紧张兮兮得脱口而出——这未免让Steve感到微微的心疼。

“乖，我在，”Steve吻上他恬静的侧脸，吻上他紧皱的眉头。“宝贝……”他拉过被子，把性爱过后的温暖通通包住。多余的精液在Bucky张开的穴口滚烫地溢出，部分则是流向子宫深处，Steve稍稍替他清理了一下，然后用温热的手焐着他平静的腹部，安抚他和鹿儿的孩子。

美国队长近乎失眠般地度过了这个清冷的夜晚。他想了很多：等战争结束了，他带着他的鹿儿在森林深处建一间与世无争的小房子，然后和Bucky生很多可爱的小鹿，或许，自己这样的伟人就这样度过平静的下半辈子了。

地平线上第一道阳光透过帐篷的缝隙照进来，浅浅睡眠的Steve朦胧地醒了。清晨意外的寒冷，他裹紧了棉被，生怕怀里的鹿儿着凉。幸好，Bucky一点反应也没有，他睡得很沉，静谧中的呼噜声也让Steve安心。美国队长第一次觉得定义为“家庭”的幸福感油然而生，这个简陋的军用帐篷，是他和Bucky的一切。


	2. Chapter 2

_BAD MOM_

 

“Stevie……我想出去。”Bucky抱着双腿，蜷缩在床上。他的脚踝上系着一个金色的铁环，铁链的另一端挂在墙壁上的环扣。“……就出去走走。”鹿儿的脚趾缩了缩，他低垂着耳朵，“你陪着我也可以的。”

标准的双人床上是洁白的被褥，过度刻意的干净仿佛在掩盖前不久的香艳性事似的。床头柜上放着一碗凉掉的蔬菜汤，薄薄的油脂层意味着它已经放置好一段时间了。

“不舒服吗？”长官迅速掩上门。Steve一身硬邦邦的军装，看着就像个框框条条的将军。“别总想着到处跑，外面很危险。”他的话干干的。长官坐在Bucky身边，搂过爱人的肩膀，送上一个吻。

Bucky瞪大了清澈的眼睛，空荡荡的视线暴露了他后天的缺陷。

他看不见——这来自鹿精灵族群的一个远古的诅咒：本来，鹿的寿命只有二十年。在某次森林的大火后，鹿精灵的数量大大削减。为了能持续繁衍后代，鹿儿的祖先和女巫交换了条件，成年后，鹿儿必须用美丽的眼睛，以交换更多的寿命。

“总想着逃跑，连午饭也不好好吃了。”Steve瞥了一眼蔬菜汤，叹了一口气。

“不是的……”鹿儿皱着眉头，他轻轻放下拴着铁链的那条腿，“肚子不舒服……”他心里清楚，凭他的一己之力，怎么可能拆掉这根实心铁链？怀孕四个月，妊娠反应越来越强烈了。比如，Bucky嗜睡到午后才醒来，干呕的冲动一拥而上的他完全没有食欲，除了搂紧被子里的身躯外，一点办法也没有。

“出去走走也去会好一点？”Bucky辩解着。

“外面……”Steve摇了摇头，“原始的森林已经不复存在了，Buck，战火……蔓延得很快。亲爱的，我是为你好。”

“但是我已经很久没有外出走过了。”

Bucky深深地记得，那条清澈的小溪，是他和Steve初次见面的地方。那个时候，Steve还只是个刚入伍的二等兵，而他却是连角角都没长好的小雏鹿。他无比向往那片美好的、由鹿精灵们，也就是他的爸爸妈妈们守护着的原始森林。

周末的其中一天是士兵休假的日子。Steve穿着还没来得及换下的制服，迫不及待地跑进森林深处找他幽会。Bucky告诉他，他是唯一一个知道森林精灵的人类。调皮的小鹿躲开长辈的监管，私自与人类青年见面。这本应是一段美好的初恋，但在一个干燥的日子里，肆虐的军火开始侵占这块纯净的领土，Steve和Bucky被吓坏了。二等兵什么都不说就拉着他往外跑，等到他们停下脚步的时，身后已是滚滚的浓烟。

森林被烧毁了。

Steve甚至怀疑，Bucky是唯一幸存的鹿精灵了。

“但是我还是回去看看，Stevie，”Bucky小心翼翼地请求着，“爸爸，妈妈……还有其他的鹿精灵们。”

三年了。

距离那次火灾已经三年了。三年里，二等兵也因某次十分困难特殊救援行动的成功，而获得了一等功；雏鹿也长大了，渐渐模糊的视线预告着成年的到来，虽然如此，但Bucky的记忆清楚得很。他不止一次请求外出，可每次都被爱人阻止了。他试过偷走，还没跑远，就被心急如焚的丈夫抓了回来。从此以后，Bucky的脚腕上就夺了一根沉重的铁链。

Bucky不甘心，他不相信家族在一夜之间覆灭了。

“但是我不想失去你，”Steve开始急了，“你根本不知道……那里，那里已经消失了！为什么你总是不听我说的呢……亲爱的，我不能再失去任何人了……”长官的两片嘴唇颤抖着。

这是一个一直挑拨他和Bucky关系的点。

到底是Bucky的执拗导致了自己的偏执，还是自己过分的占有欲一直欺压对方？

Erskine，Sam，Peggy……爱他的人，他爱的人，一个接一个地牺牲在战争中。Steve只能在后方接到战友的噩耗，无法挽救。

“我不可以让你离开。”Steve直了直身体，“你不应该承受那些风险。”

“我……”Bucky的喉咙像被什么堵住了。“嘿。”他打断Steve的话，笑了两声。“你……还是像以前那么倔。”Bucky低着头，他挪挪身体，柔软的手心包住Steve紧握的拳头说，“还记得吗，我们刚认识的时候，你非得让我给你做画画的模特，还把一大堆画具都背来了……小坏蛋，害得我生怕暴露身份好一段时间呢。”

Bucky让脑袋靠上对方结实的肩。这是他妥协的动作。

 

“Buck才是坏蛋呢。”

长官决定，暂时不追究鹿儿的任性。

Steve下意识的转身，他伸手轻抚Bucky温热的眼睑，纤长的睫毛像蝴蝶似的急促扑腾。两人的距离迅速拉近，长官在对方的唇上像玩弄般轻轻啄下一个吻，凝视着Bucky泛着水光的湿润双唇，Steve犹豫了半秒后，继续吻上他。

对于这样的Steve，Bucky完全没有拒绝的对策。Steve是故意的，那充满着浓郁雄性荷尔蒙的吻仅仅止于表面，他蜻蜓点水似的含起Bucky奶糖那样的唇瓣后，又松开，再贴上来，藕断丝连的挑逗仿佛在等待着什么。

“别……别急。”

Bucky追上去，却被Steve拦了下来。

“湿了？”

Steve正准备把手伸向Bucky光着的股间一探究竟。

忽然，摇晃的铁链叮叮当当地响起来。Bucky拥入在Steve怀里，火热的身躯迅速被情欲支配起来。鹿耳朵直直地挺着，恤衫被乱动的身体撩起，袒露着若隐若现的圆润腹部，他鼻子嗅嗅Steve的脖子，又嗅嗅下巴，再三确认无误后，Bucky才环上对方的腰。“你明明也硬了……”鹿儿跨坐在Steve的腿上嘟囔，腿间正是精力旺盛的青年人情动的欲望。

“是Buck主动的。”Steve反驳道，瞬间扑倒了沾沾自喜的鹿儿。他的嘴角勾起微笑，皱起的眉头里蕴藏着耐人寻味的渴望，暧昧的目光由上至下，又像灼热的射线一样，审视过鹿儿怀孕的身体。

Bucky躺在蓬松的枕上，手臂自觉地支撑起上半身。他的腿间被一双宽厚的手向两边按开，恤衫被拉到胸上。

“咬着衣角。”Steve眯眯眼，细长的眼角里尽是支配的意味。

鹿儿照着服从。Bucky的眼前一片模糊，他空虚的目光瞟向一方，“Stevie……？”Bucky叨念，两只手顺着腰侧，再轻按过软绵绵的肚子后，来到腿间摸索Steve的手背。鹿精灵的性别是雌雄同体，鲜红的颜色在他们俩交叠的手间晕开。Steve本以吞咽口水这种微妙动作并不会被对方发现，但他粗重的呼吸声却不小心暴露踪迹。

“好……好看吗？”Bucky小心翼翼地询问，他红着脸猜测，沉默的Steve正在明目张胆地察看他的私处。

“嗯。”回应他的，是简短有力的回答。

对于人类，这可能是一副畸形的身躯；但对于Steve，这可是如获珍宝那般珍贵——小巧的阴茎无精打采地贴在一旁，睾丸娇小而平滑，与雄性的囊袋天差地别。娇羞的猩红蔷薇藏在底下，鹿儿刚过掉毛期，光滑的下体一览无遗，美好的风光尽收在Steve的眼皮底下。小指长的粉嫩开口懵懂地一开一合，仿佛置身事外那般，完全不知正在藐视它的是哪般强烈兽性。即使两片饱满的花瓣，也包裹不住琼浆般浓厚的花蜜。Steve悄悄掰开两片阴唇，干净的手指慢慢塞入花苞内，Bucky小声地惊叫一下，私处不听使唤地把爱人的两根手指含起来。“这就插进去，行吗？”Steve选择尊重Bucky的意见，纵然两根被阴唇包裹的指头早已被水流不止里面感染得一片淫靡。

“嗯……嗯！”贝齿啃咬的衣角被香甜的唾液渗得半透明，Bucky糯糯地加了一个要求，“抱紧我……”

解开被顶得像帐篷一样的裤头，宣告超级士兵优势的阴茎弹出在对方甜美的花苞上。但Steve像个手足无措的孩子，他笨拙地握着根部，双腿嵌进Bucky的股下，一点一点地推入龟头，宛如要进入那片秘密花园里探险一样，犹犹豫豫。入口湿哒哒的，绮丽得使人晕眩。Bucky的直觉知道Steve在担心胎儿，于是他自觉地用两根指头扯开狭窄的缝隙，翻开软肉向Steve求操。

没有阻力的龟头整个捅入了张开的阴道口。Bucky一个激灵，松开手指，入口紧紧地箍紧头部。Steve一口气把衣物剥个精光，夸张的肌肉和宽阔的肩膀使得他看起来整整比身下人大了一倍。长官赤裸的身体冒着汗珠，一条胳膊环起身下人的腰，另一条手臂托高其中一条腿。在外他是万人敬仰的长官，但在这里，Steve只是Bucky的丈夫而已，他学着温柔地拥抱身下娇喘的尤物，还得顾及四倍于常人的雄性象征是否会捅坏狭窄的甬道。

这反倒需要Bucky母性的安慰了。Bucky并不觉得这个双腿大张，让私处完全暴露在侵犯者眼前的姿势很羞涩，他上前搂着Steve的脖子，送上一枚精致的、缠绵的深吻。即使对方的阳具一眼看得出要比自己可接受的程度要大，他也丝毫没有畏惧。Bucky边吻着丈夫，边让这个别扭的姿势再过度一点，用窄小湿润的阴道主动吸入着挺立的硬物，就像个不知廉耻的荡妇。

“Buck……别急……唔……”Steve不容易抽出几秒钟抽离深吻，却又被发情的母鹿急匆匆地抱着后脑勺再吻一记。高温的阴道含得他快要融化，层层叠叠的皱褶不停地把硬物往里头推送，昂奋的阴茎被夹得生疼。Steve咬咬牙，托起Bucky丰润的臀部趁着湿滑的淫水，乘胜追击般往内捅入更多。“啊——”身下人突然猛地弓起了要，股后毛茸茸的鹿尾巴像鞭子一样抽打几下Steve的手背。

“顶到……顶到那里了。”鹿儿无辜地撇撇嘴。

“哪里？”Steve明知故问。

“G点……”被对方笑眯眯地摸了角角，Bucky咬着下唇，“呜，好里面……”完整的雌性器官咬紧对方的阳具，交合的位置密不透风，内壁被撑满得好像下一秒就要撕裂。他清楚地感觉到，爱人的阳具经已彻底觉醒，滚烫的硬物带着力度，一遍一遍地碾压体内神秘的敏感点，Bucky抬起头，干涸的喉咙振动着，啖出一丝丝尖细又急促的呻吟声，蜷缩的脚趾紧绷得抓起床单。

只用头部支撑身体平衡的Bucky摇晃了几下，但马上被强而有力的臂弯搂住。鹿儿先是懵懵地“嗯？”了一声，接着，Bucky瘫倒在Steve充满安全感的怀下，微笑着迎接突如其来的幸福。失焦的瞳孔死死地盯着前方，热泪迅速填满眼眶。被占有与被爱的感动油然而生，Bucky带着哭腔地喊了一声，“Stevie……”

“宝贝儿……”Steve温柔地吻了母鹿的锁骨，Bucky一边呼唤着他，他就落下更多密集的、深情的吻。他吻过Bucky的锁骨，胸上，再到下巴，鼻尖，继而是红肿的眼皮和鲜艳瑰丽的双唇。“我在这里，乖？”他把情绪稳下来的爱人轻轻放在松软的被褥上，上半身接着压了上去。“胸部又发涨了……”

听到Steve风流的调侃，Bucky瞬间涨红了脸。“因为……因为有孩子了嘛。”他不知所措地嘟嘟嘴，像母亲抚摸孩子脑袋一样，给Steve梳起后脑勺的金发来。

本应像男人一样的胸部发育成女性的乳房，鹿精灵随意的性别转换果然名不虚传。Steve的手握起双乳，食指和拇指更是围起乳头，让鲜嫩的乳尖更加凸显。五指握过的地方无论力气多么轻柔，若隐若现的指痕仍然多多少少地留在了雪白的胸上。男人干燥的舌尖先是舔了一下翘起的乳尖，待到粉红的蓓蕾立在空气里中后，Steve才低头吸吮，动作像孩子吸奶一样轮流吸玩双乳。

“别……别玩胸部！”阻止肯定是来不及了，Bucky慌张了起来。下体被操得满满的，连胸部也被爱人亵玩，Steve的任性和孩子没有两样，这种哺乳似的行为唤醒了Bucky内心无处释放的母性。一边被抽插，一边被吸奶，Bucky心中突然蒙上了一种名叫“乱伦”的背德快感。

“唔……啊啊啊……别，别吸妈妈的奶这么用力嘛……坏孩子……呜呜……”不知怎么地，像哄孩子这样的话竟然脱口而出，慢半拍的Bucky猛地捂着嘴巴，但还是被四倍听力的Steve听见了。

“嗯哼……但是我喜欢鹿妈妈的乳汁呢。”Steve跟着附和，他调笑地看着Bucky惊恐的眼神，接着说，“坏妈咪喜欢和孩子做爱吗？是不是……特别喜欢这种乱伦的感觉？”

“不……不准说这些啊……Stevie……”越是羞辱，Bucky越是兴奋，他竟主动抓起对方的双臂配合越来越快的刺入，阴道的皱褶又滑又狡猾，欲擒故纵地放开滚烫的硬物后，又齐心协力地把阴茎吸到更深。

“你明明就很喜欢……你看，就高潮了。”Steve的脑袋埋入柔软的双乳内，他的手掌把两边的乳肉往内挤压，伸长舌头轮流爱抚敏感的乳尖，双唇含起充血的乳尖，吸吮然后拉起来，故意发出“啵”的声音。半透明的白色乳汁终于渗出一点了，Steve一下一下地舔干乳汁，甚至舌尖舔进了乳头的凹槽内撩逗。

被刺激的Bucky受不了这种漫长的折磨，他终于开口道，“Stevie……不行了……好难受……”他捧起对方的脑袋，两片水红的唇瓣一张一合，“宝贝儿，让妈咪高潮，妈咪就喂你喝奶……”

“坏妈咪。”Steve抓起Bucky的脚腕，“说到要做到哦。”他退下双乳，完全勃起的阳具还没等Bucky反应便往更深处顶撞起来。Steve的双臂分别抱起Bucky两条雪白的腿，腹肌节奏分明地拍打在大腿内侧，鹿精灵娇小的雄性器官跟着在略鼓的肚皮上晃动起来。Bucky紧张得双臂夹在身体两侧，乳房被挤在一起拼命晃动，他下意识地想要夹起双腿，却被理解错的Steve再次抓紧推荐，然后往两边大大张开。

结实的龟头刺入宫口，温热的宫水迅速包裹着它。输精管前端的精水已经忍不住洒下几滴了，Steve好不容易适应了阴道的起伏，他才不愿意这样就射精。他抬高Bucky的臀部，让整只龟头全部捅入散发着雌性气息的宫腔——身下人的甬道条件反射地开始痉挛，越来越紧的空间让Steve也感到吃疼，粗壮的阴茎在窄小的空间里无意地碾压着G点，同时一次一次让前端退出宫口，又戳进去。来回了好几次后，四倍忍耐力的士兵还是抵挡不住雌性的邀请，在Bucky发出几阵断续的呻吟声后，他压着敏感点，在宫腔里喷精了。

熟悉的微凉精水洒满整个宫口，Bucky弯曲小腿伸展了一下，迁就膨胀的顶端在雌性缱绻的子宫里停留好一会。忽然一股火热的水流渗过龟头，往外排了些因过度高潮而倾泻的春水。像是纵欲过度似的，Bucky并不感觉到潮吹的快感，就像水面的涟漪一样无声无息。

鹿儿有点失落了。

“让我看看……”硬物毫无预警地抽离身体。被操至熟烂的阴道口仿佛是一片失去贝壳保护的蚌肉，丰盈的汁水淅淅沥沥地往外流。男性的大手绕过腿侧，干净厚实的指头爱抚两片毫无抵抗力的濡湿肉唇，画面更添香艳色情。“好多水……”Steve默默赞叹，“还随便让男人又摸又看被操完地方，Buck真是放荡得不行呢。嗯……？不过我觉得，无论多有自制力的男人，也会拜倒在你脚下。”

“Stevie……你就是世界上最有自制力的男人啊。”Bucky跟着拌嘴，“明明只有你一个能看……”

“不会有任何人偷窥到你的，”Steve说，“所以也没有人比我更了解你……亲爱的，你刚刚没有高潮，对吗？”

“……”Bucky涨红了脸，“我……嗯……”他本想辩解着什么时，叫嚣着的邪恶内心已刻不容缓替他承认。

可是这次，Steve并不打算再用阴茎安抚他了。带茧的无名指与中指并排戳入酥软的肉道，一汪淫水马上蔓延过他的手指。他趴在Bucky的胸上吸吮乳汁，重新充血的阴茎搭在张开的阴道外，压着的正是另一个雌性敏感点。空虚的阴道固然不喜欢两根相差甚远的手指，Bucky极力夹紧着了，但还是不及插到哪里去，仅仅停留于勉强触碰到里头的G店。

但Steve知道，阴蒂的敏感度也是不容藐视的。他慢慢引导Bucky转移注意力，让饥渴的身躯体会若人若现的摩擦，同时让吸玩奶水的嘴巴故意发出撩人的滋滋声。空闲的食指左右撩拨起硬得如半熟红豆一般的阴蒂，再加上阳具茎身的摩动，Bucky很快就跟着进入状态。阴道口像泉眼似的，水流越来越多，鹿儿绷紧的身体在Steve的诱导下放松又紧张，他尝试夹紧手指，没被满足的欲望随之而起。

“Stevie……”Bucky头皮发麻，无奈得只好向眼前人求助。

“乖，忍耐一下就好。”

舔弄双乳的方式变成啃咬，Steve狂野地肆虐这片洁净无瑕的土地。乳头像两颗熟透的果子一样，水红的乳晕点缀白嫩的乳房，猩红的尖端骄傲地高高翘起，每当Steve欺负它，Bucky的口中便会发出一声仿佛要缥缈至到天堂的长吟。不停摩擦的阴茎翻开阴唇内没被填充的位置，鲜红的肉壁被排出的淫水占得湿漉漉的，摩擦过程中产生的银丝粘连着阳具与私处的距离，Bucky后知后觉地动情了。

水流不止的穴口含不完两根手指，Steve也许剩下两节关节的长度在里头。他耐心地吃着奶，被启发得放荡的Bucky不顾一切地挺起腰磨蹭下体。“Stevie……唔……啊……”Bucky完全不知道爱抚阴蒂是一种最简单的女性自慰方式，在爱人的帮助下，不知不觉的快感袭击全身。“啊……不行了……怎么会这么舒服的。”黏滑的阴唇内传来Steve跳动的脉搏，吸附着暴起的青筋的肉壁蠢蠢欲动。“糟糕……”

刹那间，Steve抽出两根无所谓的指头。接着一股冲劲的淫水喷出体外，喷湿男人的指头后在流进了股缝，流过干燥的排泄口后停止在早已被春水浸泡的鹿尾巴上。

“唔……啊……胸部也……”

高潮的身体违背意愿地放纵，沙哑的喉咙喘过粗气后是几道轻如幼猫叫声似的叫声。奶水顺流而出，Bucky看不清Steve有多么兴奋，他感觉到湿润的舌头舔舐乳头，温热的口腔连同乳晕一并包裹后狠狠吸吮，仿佛要把母鹿的最后一滴奶水夺走。灵敏的耳朵听见了男性喉结滚动的细微声音，嘴巴吸奶的淫靡发声，和体内吵闹的短促心跳声。Steve不知道什么时候又在肚皮上射了精，Bucky没有兴趣探讨了。他朱唇微启，闭着双目仿佛抛离一切那样体会短暂的高潮余韵，殊不知自己的身体有多淫乱。精液，奶水，久置的潮吹春水，颜色相仿的白浊流连在Bucky躯体的每一处，宛如被无数次侵犯后还不知满足的极品娼妓，但Bucky由始至终，只有唯一的Steve而已。

 

Bucky窝在草草收拾过的被窝里，紧闭的双眸因被爱人呼唤而睁开。

湖绿的眼睛平静得像刚刚经历过暴风雨的水面，情欲已经消退下来了。鹿儿动了动身体，极不情愿地被对方拉起坐着。

“该吃饭了。”Steve握着他的手，摩挲他的五指。

摆在眼前的，是丈夫重新料理的美味汤粥。“这样才好吃。”Bucky张开嘴巴，伸出小舌头吸食Steve喂的粥水。

“你被我宠坏了。”Steve无所谓地感叹道，“十足十的坏妈咪。”


	3. Eccentricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 極度不正經的RAPE PLAY  
> 臟俗  
> 雙方失禁  
> 偷情
> 
> 對以上任一條件不適者請自行略過。

_Eccentricity_

_正文防雷空白處↓_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barnes杂货铺只会在周末出售鲜花。奇怪的是，总有客人买下鲜花后，再把它赠予Barnes夫人。他的丈夫，Barnes先生是个出名的倒霉鬼兼赌徒——毕竟，他一辈子的好运气都花在迎娶这位美丽的妻子上了。

限时销售的花店约在下午三点开门，对面的咖啡店已在午间被绅士们满座。可今天不同，太阳快下山了，他们仍没见到Barnes夫人的倩影。

 

过量的鲜红玫瑰铺了一地。

如果有人能买下所有玫瑰，那他理所当然能得到额外的赠品。

夫人轻轻地拉起滑下的过膝丝袜，盯着娇艳的花朵发呆。矜贵的蕾丝套装勾勒着他曼妙的身姿，他紧张地捻起脖子上的项链玩儿，全然不知这是一枚价值连城的宝石。

他别过头勾着老绅士的脖子接吻，鲜艳的嘴巴调皮印上唇印。但他拙劣的演技可骗不过对方，Steve握着他的臀，像哄孩子那样轻拍少妇的屁股。

“假如被其他名门贵族知道，只要出价便能买下夫人您的话……这可不得了。”Steve调侃道。

怀里的美人不满地扭腰，项链的宝石吊坠滑进他丰满的双乳间。Barnes像个纯洁无暇的天使，他甚至弄不懂“情妇”这种词汇的意思，却有意无意地卖弄姿态。“嗯……想要……想要了……”他红着脸的样子宛如偷吃浆果后的雌鹿，躲在草丛间以为别人看不见他的脸庞。他低语呢喃，沐浴后的温暖身躯迫不及待地贴在对方昂贵的丝绸衬衫上，撒娇般地让脑袋拱拱Steve的脖子，喉咙吞咽着情动的唾液。

Steve低头，眼前的情人只穿了紧身胸衣、吊袜带与丝袜，夹紧的腿间隐藏了所有秘密。他的顺着对方散发温恬香气的身体，抚过被束腰勒紧的腰肢，双颊陷入情人最脆弱的三角洲。

“唔……我。”夫人条件反射般地伸手遮挡，却被Steve笑着吻过手背。Steve摇摇头，勾起一根吊袜带，让弹性十足的蕾丝拍打对方雪白的大腿。夫人羞涩地舔了舔嘴巴，随之捂起对方的双眸。

“喏，只为你破例一次哦。”

Steve像个等着拆圣诞礼物的孩子。当那只柔软的手犹豫地松开时，浓郁的雌性荷尔蒙猝不及防地入侵了他的思想。

小巧的阴茎侧在一旁，私处青涩得如娇贵的玫瑰，微微张开的软肉吐息着温热，红润的花房张开了，黏滑的花蜜渗得周围一塌糊涂。可怜的少妇，被迫嫁给那个潦倒的男人不止，没有婚礼，没有蜜月，甚至连最起码的欢愉也被剥夺。

情人的呼吸变得喘急，他并拢双腿，腰肢扭动起来。Steve掰开他的阴唇，手指急躁地搓弄两片软肉，在对方弓起腰不断求饶的声音下用嘴替他润滑。浓郁的荷尔蒙扑面而来，Steve舔吻翘起的阴核，由下至上吮吸这块粘腻的软糖，让花蜜顺从嘴下的蜜穴水流不止。身下人似是非是地挣扎，对Steve的调情欲拒还迎，于是他小心翼翼地解下胸衣的抽带，丰满的乳房随即解放在空气中，闪缩的宝石链坠点缀雪白的肌肤，红润的乳晕包围住娇小的乳头。

“你适合怀孕。”

Steve了扑上去。他抓住Barnes单薄的肩膀，使劲地把他摁进床褥。

Barnes被性欲蒙蔽双眼，他兴奋地踮起脚尖，勾着情夫的腰。他从未试过被阴茎操进身体的感觉，也从未试过被粗糙的手掌握住乳房。他放荡地敞开身体，迎接精壮男人的侵犯。发烫的阴茎碾压过他的G店，然后迅速捅入紧闭的宫口，Barnes瞪大了眼睛，疼痛与快感交织在一起。谁也意料不到，婚后的娇妻竟然被外面的男人破处了。

但他这才想起Steve没有戴避孕套。真糟糕，万一真的怀上了那该怎么办？啊……真是个不知廉耻的荡妇。

但是……又有什么关系呢？Barnes的心里闪过一丝歪念。那个愚蠢的矮男人，恐怕连算数都不会吧。是谁喜欢在周末的下午卖花作幌子，又是谁喜欢在周末的下午穿得清纯动人搭讪男性客人？明明是你勾引在先的，Barnes。

他无动于衷地看着Steve挤弄胸部，舔舐自己乳头的模样，一副害羞的纯情外貌引人欺负。阴茎捅得小腹凸起，黑粗的根部顶撞少妇翻开的熟烂阴唇，旁边浅棕色的耻毛湿漉漉的。他昂着头彻底地淫叫着，任由硬邦邦的龟头一遍又一遍地捅开子宫，然后捧着Steve的脑袋，轻抚雄性冒汗的额头，宛如充满母性的妈咪一样温柔。

假如丈夫不那么性无能，他早该有孩子了。

“宝贝儿，轻点儿咬……噢……妈咪要被你吸坏了。”

Barnes幻想着，他阴道被操开得彻底，他需要更粗大的阴茎填满欲望。纤细的腰肢被Steve的手掌捏得发红，口腔被Steve的舌头翻了个遍。他浑身发抖，挺直腰容纳Steve狂乱的抽插，熟悉的阴茎摩擦过才被破处的伤口，Barnes已经毫无痛觉了。

Steve把他翻过身来。空洞的蜜穴失去了填充，Barnes难过得想要哭泣。水汪汪的眼睛含着泪花，撒娇着让情夫与他接吻。翻开的阴道淅淅沥沥地流水，Steve粗糙的指头逗弄着小巧的阴蒂，Barnes深深地吸了一口气，颤抖着，深处的红血丝随着蜜液一起溢出。

“原来是你是处。”Steve轻叹，与他交换了一个吻，“真是够可怜的……”他抬起对方的一条腿，调笑着用干净的指尖夹起阴蒂摩擦。“噢不，你是个坏孩子才对呢。”他凝视着Barnes的眼睛，深绿的瞳孔里尽是情欲。

不满足的少妇迷茫地点头。是的，他是个坏孩子。这样还远远不够，Barnes想被操到潮喷，被操到哭着说胡话，像色情杂志所说的一样：女性的身体能一天高潮十五遍。

Barnes的脑袋埋进充满羽毛的枕头里，他呜咽着趴好，翘起屁股，让吊袜带勒进大腿，湿淋淋的手指拨开阴唇，让Steve看到自己多么需要一根强硬的阳具。

他说，他想被Steve强奸。

还记得在某个夜深人静的晚上，Barnes躺在破旧的小床上进行着不洁的性幻想。少妇穿着短裙走在小巷里，坏蛋盯上了着可怜的雌性生物。于是他被拖进角落，裙子在挣扎中揭了起来。他没有穿内裤的秘密被发现了。他看不清那个人的脸，但却想那个人一边感叹他的淫荡，一边用他火辣硕大的鸡巴奸污自己。

于是，他不洁的愿望实现了。被粗壮的手臂捆着腰肢，白滑奶子在动荡地摇晃着。

天啊……那根鸡巴……比性幻想中还要巨大。

他的臀部被手掌抓紧，后穴紧紧地箍着难以置信的巨大阳具。他让Steve配合他的演出，抓住自己的乳房再狠狠地操他。

唔……好疼！真糟糕……我被强奸了……啊……但是……好舒服！啊……好舒服！

他要求对方爱抚他的阴蒂，贪婪的想要双重高潮。幸运的是，这位少妇遇上了他正需要的性爱高手。Steve准确地操进他高温的子宫，手指捏着的阴蒂同时硬了起来。

“我要射精了呢。”

情夫在耳边低语，Barnes却没听清楚。他正沉醉于自己建筑美妙幻觉里，少妇紧闭双眼，整个人都陶醉在体内硬物的狠干上了。

微凉的精液浇灌在雌性成熟的沃土上，Barnes这才察觉到身上人的高潮。他吃惊地侧过头，失神的双眼直直地流出泪水。

怎么办……这可真的会怀上……

Barnes沉溺在梦中，他脆弱的身体瘫倒在床上。Steve抓起他摇摇欲坠的乳房玩弄，沿着他的脊椎亲吻，湿热地吻使得他瑟瑟发抖。子宫被填成满满的，他明显地感觉到乳房在发涨。他早就从邻居的八卦新闻得知，这是怀孕的征兆。

被强暴不止，还被奸污到怀孕……真坏啊Barnes，第一次做爱就被外面的男人操成这个样子。

“你喜欢粗鲁点的？”Steve轻轻问道，还没舍得抽出的龟头贴着对方阴唇的内壁软肉缓缓摩擦。淫靡的体液在两者之间粘连不止，Barnes动了动回应，Steve知趣地按住他躁动的身躯，重新把阴茎插回进去。

“啊——！”

Barnes的叫喊脱口而出。空虚的产道再一次被熟悉的阳具填满，他夹起双腿侧躺着，Steve正按着他皱褶的小腹，温柔地进进出出。

吊袜带被蹭断了一根，丝袜的根部湿得透明。

“在想什么呢。”Steve把弓起身子的他拥入怀里，小声说道，“但是我得慢点，这样女孩儿才能高潮的。”充满磁性的雄性嗓音打动着Barnes骚荡的春梦，鹿儿轻轻眨眼，在对方的注视下张开双腿。

Steve捧起他的一条腿，让Barnes亲眼看到自己的小穴是怎样被阴茎肏的。他的身体已经完全被操开，才经历一个下午，清纯的少妇身躯就不复存在了。

他果然是个开窍的好孩子。Barnes边来回吞咽对方的硬物，边潮喷——雌性的阴精从他阴蒂下的小孔喷溅出来，断断续续的热液弄脏了他和Steve的腿间。

 

*

 

Barnes的情夫是个坏男人。

美丽尤物的鲜花生意倒闭了。本来，Barnes是趁赌徒丈夫周末外出赌博的空闲时光卖花赚私房钱的，但现在他已经不需要这些微不足道的补贴了。

偷情的对象给予他无尽的财富，他的笨蛋丈夫啊，居然连明晃晃地放在梳妆桌上珍珠项链也注意不到。

“赶紧和他离婚吧，亲爱的。”Steve压在夫人的身上喘气。漂亮的情人跪在木地板上，棉麻连衣裙被撩起，刚好遮到他隆起的腹部。

“别在这里……Stevie，有时候他会提早回来的……”Barnes拉着裙子，小心翼翼地求饶。潮湿的廉价木地板散发着怪异的霉味，他扶上墙壁，尽量不让肚子晃动。

他与情夫相约在周末偷欢。轿车、旅馆、Steve的别墅本应是他们欢爱的场所，可在交往一个月后，情人竟不请自来这家破旧的Barnes杂货店。

杂货店的地下室是整个房子隔音最好的地方。Steve挽着情人下楼，迫不及待地就在楼梯旁褪下夫人的衣装。他昂贵的西装外套垫在对方的身下，让Barnes美妙的翘臀坐在内衬上。

发涨的双乳开始产生奶水。孩子的爹地负责任地代他先品尝一遍。Steve吸吮着对方的乳头，同时捏扯另一只白润的奶子。妈咪在爹地的怀里张开肥美的大腿，让挚爱的阴茎正对着自己强奸。

Barnes必须保持安静。毕竟在这种旧城区里，被八卦的邻里发现婚内出轨可是罪大恶极。他咬着情夫的直挺的衣领，极力保持低声。对方的硬物一下一下把他顶入角落，他根本不需要故作矜持——能够不被肏到昏迷已经很不容易了。

都是他的错，都怪他怪异的性癖好。Barnes心知肚明，他的心底里仿佛住了一只用不知足的淫魔。

……那是最真实的自己。

他不让Steve在做爱的时候喊昵称。粗鲁一点，再粗暴一点……对……这样就对了。快进来，最喜欢的硕大的鸡巴，快流着水奸污你面前糜烂的肉穴，赶紧操我……啊……快强暴我，在肥沃的子宫里灌满所有精子……再次玷污被同一根鸡巴强奸到怀孕的子宫，让这里装满精水……

可怜兮兮的夫人支撑着摇摇欲坠的身躯，他才后退两步，又被抓起小腿拉了回来。Barnes哭着，笑着，连衣裙拉到乳房上面，薄薄的内裤挂在其中一条摊开的腿上。他让Steve看他自渎：猩红的舌头舔过指尖，沿着身体，绕过成熟果子般乳尖一路向下。Barnes微笑着，手指拉开两片早已合不起来的肉唇，然后轻微躺下——汁液顺着产道往外流淌，他放任小孔像失禁一样潮喷，接着捻起Steve的龟头，用指腹搓玩起男人的尿道口。

“动物占领了一个地方，就会在那里撒尿……”

Steve抬起头，不解Barnes这种变态的请求。

“亵渎我吧……Stevie，怀上孩子还不够……像动物那样，用那种原始的方法……”他背过身，脱光身上所有衣服，“尿在我的身上……”

“可是……！”

“嘘——”Barnes拉过对方，“小声点，不然会被发现的。”

Barnes的心灵腐朽不堪，无能的丈夫已经不能拯救空虚至极的荡妇了。不知道从什么时候开始，他对性爱的渴望变得如此扭曲。他看不见情夫的脸庞，但他脸上的恐惧一扫而过。Barnes抬起头，紧绷着脚趾跪在Steve身下。

Steve终于明白：亵渎他，才是拯救他。

温暖的液体跌落在腰间，然后沿着身体流向地板。Barnes终于哭了，他抱着孕肚，接受了对方的爱与侮辱。他已彻底地沦陷，再也逃不出野兽的手心了。

忽然被按在地上，那种不算温柔的力度把自己吓了一跳。夫人双臂撑在肮脏的地上，身后覆着狂野的情人。

丰润的乳房被大手搓揉，张开的穴口瞬间被肉棒填满。他一丝不挂，像母兽一样跪在地上被强者侵犯，身体被乱摸，肚子里还有对方的孩儿。Barnes学会了高潮，他湿滑的小孔一刻不停地潮喷，他却分不清到底是过度兴奋，还是失禁小便。

****女孩儿能一天高潮十五遍。** **

真脏啊……他失容地看着一地乱七八糟的水，微妙的笑容挂在嘴边。

但这就对了。

Barnes满足地想着。

真好，Steve又强奸他了。


	4. Carmen

_Carmen 上_

 

James的嘴巴里塞满了覆盘子马卡龙，他跪在冰凉的大理石地板上伸展腰身，双手搭上吧台，俏皮地向吧台的酒保眨眼，“给我香槟行吗，亲爱的。”他的脑袋趴在手臂上，下意识地歪着脑袋献媚。

夜幕降临，绚丽的橘红霞光划破地平线，不远处的人们正围着波光粼粼的泳池开着不搭调的探戈派对。James当然知道他们是城里的达官贵人。也许他们并不介意多招待两位来自小镇的不速之客吧？他思索着，猛灌了一口冒着气泡的金黄甜酒。

“我们得走了，James。”这时，吧台的另一侧探出一颗圆溜溜的脑袋。看到Bucky蓬松的及肩棕发又湿又乱着，James有了不好的预感。

“派对才刚开始不是吗？”James茫然地睁着斑比般的漂亮双眸。真扫兴，入场的时候自己可是浪费好大的力气跟安保绕圈子呢。

Bucky气喘吁吁地抢过James的酒一饮而尽，他拍拍胸口瞅瞅眉头紧皱的兄长，严肃地说，“据说要重新检查一遍邀请函哦……有钱人真是麻烦……”他注意到James噘着嘴抗议的表情，即热情又恶作剧般地上前搂着斑比兄长肉感的腰肢。才从水中跃起的Bucky毫不在乎地把James的紧身T恤蹭湿，他凑在对方耳边，小声呢喃，“都这个时候了，还惦记着甜点吗？”

“天啦，看那边。”

一行保镖从派对的另一头走了进来，合身的燕尾服包裹着男人们健硕的身材，他们礼貌地请求宾客们出示邀请函，James愣是被帅气的家伙们吸引住了——看，倒数第二的那个红发小伙子不正是自己大费周章打交道的那个吗？他想准备通过眼神交流制造挽留的机会，结果当然是被对方坚决地回绝了。

高脚杯被重重地放回桌面，Bucky拉起James的手向反方向走。他们可不能被抓住，否则将会被这堆有钱人们记住脸孔，被表面原谅内心鄙视地嫌弃一顿不止，还得付出再也不得混进高档聚会的代价。

James的心里惦记着没送上来的烘焙点心，他拎着高跟鞋甩来甩去，漫不经心地追着Bucky紧张兮兮的脚步，委屈地四周张望。James机灵的脑袋转得飞快，亲爱的上帝呀，快来人拯救两位贪玩的孩子吧，他们只是想尝试成年人的快乐而已。

戏剧性的偶遇果然让James幸运降临——他的弟弟，Bucky这个小傻瓜一脑袋撞进迎面而来的绅士胸腔，他的眼眶一下子就红了。Bucky咬着指头思索着怎么道歉，瘦削的指甲被斑驳的红色指甲油覆盖，支支吾吾了半天也说不出一个字。

“你还好吗？”他是全场唯一还穿着西服的绅士，他握着Bucky的肩膀，温柔地注视着这个懵懂的小家伙。

“抱歉，先生。”James冲上前代替Bucky道歉，他把弟弟护在身后，挺直腰板直面令人敬畏的名门，“我……”

深色的帽檐挡住了Steve的半张脸，他装作咳嗽几下，再向远方看去，这时候的安保们也注意到他了——身前的James看到这个场景，他像意识到什么似的急了起来，连忙扯着Steve的衣角，央求道，“求您了，别……”他稚嫩的嗓音带着三分哭腔，倔强的脾气被挫掉不少。就算这次计划泡汤，他也不希望陷入最糟糕的境地。

“他们是我的客人。”Steve伸出双手，把比自己矮几乎一个头Barnes们护在怀里，礼貌地回应赶上来的保镖，“是我亲眷家的孩子。”

追上来的恰好是那个红发小伙子。两位棕发绿眼的Barnes看起来跟金发碧眼的男性完全不搭边，他固然知道James的把戏，可他面对的，是派对特等贵宾Rogers爵士。小伙子思索了几下，抿着嘴巴，瞟了一眼James，又看了一眼Steve，摊开双手摆出无奈的姿势，“我明白了，Rogers先生。祝你们有一个美好的夜晚。”于是，他选择了放任面前三人合伙的谎言。

 

“黑布林舒芙蕾，或者牛奶松饼？”Bucky趴在兄长的肚皮上，指着甜点餐单小心翼翼地询问Rogers先生。刚刚劝James放下点心的是他，现在倒是自己想吃了。正好，幸运的他们被邀请到Steve的包间，这里与热闹泳池派对只了着一层靛青色的单向玻璃，被削弱的手风琴与低音提琴旋律徘徊在耳边。Steve表现出一副很热衷满足满足Bucky愿望的样子，微笑着把两份甜点的请求都接受了。

James瘫在沙发上，小腿缠上Bucky弟弟肉感的腿根，他没有点单，也没有提出额外的请求，只是双手抱在胸前，装作一副若有所思的模样。老师说他这种学生是没有好未来的——James的确如此。他翘了半个下午的课，拉走了听不进书的Bucky，偷了一辆车赶在黄昏前参加有钱人的游戏。他正凝视着灯火通明的黑夜，却被Steve前倾的胸膛挡住了视线。

“你不需要吗？甜点，或者其他食物。”Steve坐在一旁，他撩高衬衫袖口，解开的领口散发着迷人的荷尔蒙。

世上所有的好事都得付出代价。James对这一点铭记于心，他犹豫了一会，然后像个早熟的孩子那般提了自以为与众不同的要求，“我……我要一根红苹果的香烟，”James被汗水打湿的发丝贴着额头，他顺手推开为了甜点主动起身的Bucky，挪着身体凑上去贴近Steve的脸，缓缓地说道，“或者你，先生。”

“真抱歉，我没有办法满足你的第一个要求了，亲爱的。”深知套路的狡猾小家伙，Steve心想。他保证没有对投入怀抱的甜美人儿动了歪念，是James主动的。

James从软塌的沙发爬了起来，高腰运动短裤与卷起的衬衫边之间是他丰润的腹部，白色上衣的胸前湿了一大片，紧身T恤裹紧了他丰满的身躯，发育后的胸部轮廓若隐若现。“我还以为你能从Quentin的电影里给我摸出一包呢，尊敬的……”

“Rogers。”

“尊敬的Rogers先生……”James顺势跨坐上Steve的腿间，屁股塞进大腿的空隙里。不知天高地厚的小鹿自以为是般地捧起对方干净的下巴，“我叫James，他是Bucky，我唯一的朋友与兄弟。”在亲热之前，James极力克制，沉着冷静下来先介绍一遍。天生的红唇被飞快舔舐的舌尖沾过水光，鹿儿一样可怜巴巴的眼神仰视情人，James有足够的自信使对方为自己着迷。

“James。”Steve呼喊了James的名字。压根不知道对方是个怎么样的人就开始幼稚地勾引，真是个天真的小傻瓜。今天的商业伙伴还没有现身，说不定喝醉掉到泳池里了吧？Steve讨厌迟到，但现在，他大可以趁这个机会先于两位可爱的小东西调调情。

Bucky兴高采烈地端回他最喜欢的两样甜点，刚回头就看见前一秒还强忍欲望保持距离、后一秒已经如漆如胶的兄长和先生——他已经习以为常了，爱犯事的James总喜欢带他尝试各种各样的新事物，乃至更是过分大方地……分享一些他从未听闻的东西，不然他的初夜怎么会在James的唆摆下交给了那个喜欢作画的瘦削金发小伙子呢？被众人视为异类的好哥哥，就连情人也心甘情愿与Bucky共享。

“我能换回校服或者脱掉这套……吗？”Bucky漫不经心地问道。既然James已经脱到半裸，他也不介意把湿透的打底衫脱下来，甚至不用再穿。没有人回答他，因为正在他准备品尝舒芙蕾的蛋浆时，James已经被Steve脱个精光，摁进肌肉健硕的对方怀里了。

丰满的身体被憋屈地折叠在单人椅的角落，James的内裤挂在脚腕上，张开着的雪白大腿在Steve的目光下一览无遗。他的男性生殖器官下多出一个特殊的小口，可James并不以此为耻，也从不掩饰身体的畸形。“喜欢吗？”James挑逗地问道，纤细的手指越过搁在一旁的阴茎与碍事的囊袋，让两只手的食指和中指拉开软厚的阴唇，露出鲜红的内壁与最敏感的阴蒂，嘟囔着，“像女孩儿一样的……”

他已经不是处子了——James料Steve一定看得出来，每当把这个秘密展露给情人时，James总是期盼着对方惊讶或者装作镇定的表情。嗯哼，还有他最喜欢用这个独特的小骚穴做爱，被男性的大家伙肏进他湿热紧致的雌穴，也被Steve猜中了吧。James深深同意着，那雄性间流传的下流话：被干的那位一定比干他的人爽一百倍。“喜欢吗？……赶紧……”James动了动——毫无疑问，Steve已经勃起了，但这个角度他可看不见绅士的尺寸，这得把他急坏了。

Steve俯身吻了James，指头趁这个时候插了进去。身下的鹿儿一边与他接吻，一边享受被手指入侵的快感。James的嘴巴甜腻得像蜜糖，Steve深情地索吻，舔过他的口腔的每一寸角落，卷起他湿滑的舌头细细品尝，直到最后一丝香槟的气味被自己夺过后，才愿意放开脸红的双胞胎兄长。经验老道的他爱抚不懂事的孩儿似乎是件轻而易举的的事，不知不觉中，Steve已经把两根厚实的手指放进James火热的小穴，即使是浅浅地抽插着，噗呲噗呲的水声也是James发情的证明。

“唔……Rogers先生……”James的下身湿得一塌糊涂，这是他这辈子以来最美妙的指交了。瞧，Steve还衣装整齐着，这副放荡的身躯被衣冠楚楚的绅士用两根指头就干到不断流水，James丢脸地思索，近在迟尺的Bucky必然看到作为兄长的自己这副窘迫模样了……但James已经顾不上这么多面子问题了，他主动地扭腰，条件发射般地收缩小穴主动把两根手指作为道具自慰了起来，“求你了……求求你……”他虚弱地求救，希冀身上神秘而帅气的老绅士满足自己更多肉欲。

有人说，双胞胎某些时候，感官是双通的。

Bucky安静地坐着，可美味的甜点几乎才吃了不到四分之一——他夹紧了双腿，还以为对面黏在一起的人无视了自己似的。“哥哥……”Bucky小声地请愿，握着精致甜品勺地一个手抖，把满勺半凝固的蛋浆淋在了他的腿缝间。他慌张的用指头擦拭腿间，才发现洁白的内裤底部，已经被心知肚明的半透明体液浸湿了。

“怎么了？”沉醉在性欲中的James探头一看，马上就明白了。作为弟弟的Bucky不是个那么坦率的孩子，他犯迷糊的样子一如既往的可爱：红着脸的Bucky颔首张望，摆出渴求的表情，一脸无辜地盯着兄长与Steve，颤抖的嘴唇迟迟开不了口。“来哥哥这里，宝贝……啊……”James眯着眼睛昂起头，同时发出一声尖细妩媚的呻吟，他边抓着Steve的手臂保持平衡，边向他宠爱万分的弟弟Bucky招手。

Bucky两步迈到James的身边，他柔软的胳膊紧紧地抱着他的兄长，让两副赤裸的、几乎完全相同的雪白身躯紧贴着后，Bucky终于忍不住抽泣了起来。

天哪，他在吃Steve的醋，因为Steve当着他的面干了他亲爱的哥哥！Bucky害怕地吻了一下James泛红的脸颊，在兄长的怀里呜呜叫撒娇。

“会舒服坏的哦……Steve会让我们都舒服到上天的……Buck？别哭了，哥哥在这里……”James微笑着，用Bucky最喜欢的方式安慰着对方。但他一刻也不想喊停Steve对自己的侵犯，只好默默地抱怨哥哥难当。于是，James趁弟弟的走神，拉下Bucky的内裤，伸出手指逗玩弟弟同样湿透的粉红色私处，让浓郁的气味与稀薄的粘液布满好几根手指。

“唔……呜哇……”Bucky惊讶着，压抑着兴奋与情欲，大腿才不情愿地张开一点点，“不行……James！”他低声喏喏，但James是绝对不会因为自己的求饶就会停下爱抚……坏蛋哥哥总是想要把自己拖下水，谁让Bucky是个不坦率又贪玩的孩子呢？双胞胎弟弟同样漂亮的雌穴被迫露出，并且绝对被Steve看到了。

“我们应该到一个更合适的地方。”Steve提议道，“到床上去好吗？宝贝儿。”他捞起James的腰，让兄长抱抱他心爱的Bucky。事实上，他当然能同时抱起可爱的鹿儿们，可安慰Bucky的事只有James才拿手——Steve想欺负这只更小的小鹿，比如在床上，在Bucky的面前把他的哥哥狠狠地干哭，再把他干到只能抱着哥哥求饶与亲吻。


	5. Carmen

_Carmen 下_

 

James与Bucky半挂在Steve身上，三个人黏成一团穿过短窄的走廊，吻着，互相亲吻着彼此的肌肤，跌跌撞撞地推开一道结实的木门。这也许是主人家的客房，华丽的装潢好比所有出现在上层阶级电视剧那样过度奢侈，纯白的设计风格给人一种与世隔绝的错觉，以至于James想马上抓过充满羽毛的枕头，和Bucky来一场荒唐的枕头大战。

但现在可不是做作的时候，Steve把两只鹿儿放在床上，给两人的脑袋各献上了一枚和善的吻。James屈起膝盖，迫不及待地环抱对方，又开始热烈地深吻起来。Bucky拖过被褥遮挡裸体，又想粘着哥哥James温暖的身体，胆小的弟弟不敢反驳尊敬的老绅士，于是他只好用脚尖轻轻踢了Steve作提醒，在对方边吻着James边握起他撅起的屁股时，Bucky正好让小上一圈的身躯挤入Steve和James的拥抱之间。

他们的舌头相互缠绵地打架，湿润粘连的唾液沾湿了其他两人的嘴巴或者脸蛋。Barnes们的肌肤在昏暗的灯光下白得发亮，他们邀请Rogers先生半躺进堆砌的枕头里，然后两个人张开濡湿的腿间分别跨坐在他的两条大腿上，让Steve的手指分别逗弄他们充满欲望的、猩红色的、一模一样的甜蜜雌穴。

“Bucky要做第一个。”James突然伸出一只手环着Bucky的腰，哥哥式的坏笑挂在脸上，回头对Steve说道：“这孩子要憋坏了，Rogers先生。”

“我……我才不是啊！”Bucky又害羞又生气，他皱着眉头咬着下唇，盯着James发小脾气。明明是哥哥更想要，为什么非要我先……坏蛋James到底在打什么算盘。羞耻感从天而降般，完完全全地充斥着Bucky的感官，他瞪大眼睛，却没有反抗，任由哥哥把他扑进床褥，让James男孩般嫩滑的膝盖顶住腿根，手掌摁住大腿，在灯光下露出被弄松了的可爱小穴。

看，兄长这个时候多像一只小恶魔啊。James整个身子的阴影笼罩着Bucky，他飞快地舔舔嘴唇，藏起狡黠的眼睛，清澈的瞳孔渗透着最天真的目光，“哥哥想看Steve先生和你无套性交哦……”他的计划是围观弟弟与Rogers先生的性爱，然后把小家伙弄哭后，再抱着Bucky被Steve干。

在James的小诡计即将达成时，身后的Rogers却从后面拥住了他。“欺负弟弟是坏孩子的行为，”Steve笑着说，他从James的脖子吻到发旋，双臂悄悄地摩挲过美背与细腰，然后握住了哥哥丰满的胸部，“坏孩子得收到教训，你说是吗？Bucky。”Steve试图拉拢Bucky，可回应自己的却是一个无辜的原谅眼神。

James可是不是个轻易屈服的家伙呢，就算是学校里，欺负自己的恶棍统统都不会有好下场。但身体完全被Rogers先生禁锢着，James一动也不能动。“别啊……Rogers先生……求你不要……我还没行……”无法集中注意力的他被Steve慢慢地按倒，直到腹部完全与Bucky贴在一起……连同私处也……糟，糟糕！James隐约地感觉到，那片潮湿得好比沼泽一样、两片厚软阴唇之间的软肉，还有像半熟豆子那般软糯的阴蒂，迷迷糊糊间贴上了Bucky同样的地方。

“呜……哥哥……”Bucky难以置信地脸红着，他细细的手臂抓住James的腰。真不敢相信他和哥哥在做这种事情，就像两个互相交欢女孩儿似的……兄长的双手撑在Bucky的耳边，嘴巴里不断吐出像受惊小动物那样的嗯嗯叫声打扰听觉。Bucky先是退缩了一下，接着也开始被动了起来。“好舒服……James真软，湿漉漉的……湿透了，我的大腿全是哥哥你的水……”Bucky不知廉耻地形容着此时此刻的感觉，不知是过分坦白还是故意挑动情绪。

“别说了……Buck……”James圆润的乳尖已经硬起来了，Steve的手指捏着他粉红的乳晕，一边摩擦，一边做出挤奶一样的动作，这让高傲的小母鹿倍感羞辱。丢脸的哥哥在Steve的带动下开始与弟弟摩擦私处，James产生了一种即使没了男人和阴茎，只和Bucky性交也能高潮好多次的错觉。身下的Bucky眯着眼睛，棕色的发丝散落在洁净的白色床单上，他的小脸红润极了，大小恰当的双乳跟随着摩擦前后摇晃，水红的乳点惹得哥哥也禁不住舔了几下，James的心里嚷嚷，这完全就是和弟弟在做爱嘛……

Steve看着怀里浅浅喘息的两只小鹿，心想，说不定自己把他们宠坏了。“第一次磨豆腐吗？”他直直地打扰了鹿儿们的快乐，在James的耳边小声说道，“三个人也可以很快乐呢。”忽然，他把James拉起一点，托起他的腿根，扒开湿热的臀缝，把早已准备好的龟头干进了James渗水的雌穴。

“唔啊——！”还沉浸在乱伦快感中的James被突如其来的侵犯吓了一跳。“Rogers……Rogers先生？！”他踉跄地倒在了Bucky的怀里，花瓣与心蕊伴随着粘液与弟弟紧紧地贴在了一起。“不行，Bucky还在那里啊……我……”他一边和弟弟并着阴蒂欢愉着，一边被喜爱的阴茎干进紧致柔滑的阴道，交织着的快感让James的大脑空白一片。

Bucky感觉到了James的不安，他同样知道那根火热的阳具干着哥哥的时候，还无意地摩擦到自己敏感的软肉。“James……James！”他喃喃地呼喊失控的兄长，搂住James软下的腰，亲吻对方的脸颊当做安慰，眨巴着被情欲侵占的灰绿色大眼睛，对Steve似是非是地请求道，“哥哥还不行呢……请你别……Rogers先生……唔……这可是强奸哦。”

“不过，这是你的哥哥主动夹着我的……”Steve压在他们俩身上，庞大的体型几乎可以把两个小身躯完全包起来。他不顾Bucky软弱的威胁，握着James美妙的胸部一口气干到鹿儿的最里面。

不知不觉中，James配合起Steve的韵律，被肏的同时让Bucky也分享一份快乐——兄长快要失去意志力了，Steve找到了子宫的入口，龟头碾过肉道狠狠地操进宫口，James等不及似的连连点头，“呜呜……”James趴在Bucky的身上翻着白眼，唾液沿着天生上翘的嘴角流淌下来，他被干得失神地呻吟着。Bucky第一次看到哥哥这个放荡又失控的模样，既可怜又激动……他不禁回想到自己发育初期时，夜里被哥哥偷偷摸进内裤，还被James摸到高潮却尿了一床的糗事，Bucky竟然想要感谢Steve帮他扳回一局了。

“啊——”James缩起身体，收缩着的小穴猛地绞紧Steve的硬物，仿佛被刺激到G点似的动弹了一下，“呜呜……我要高潮了呀……”他突然吻住了Bucky的嘴巴，毫无顾忌地与亲生弟弟舔吻起来。

美丽的尤物们拥吻着，Steve放纵任性的鹿儿们，扶着James的腰肢一个挺进——他快要憋坏了，James的肉穴深深地吃掉他宏伟的小Steve，子宫口箍着了菱角分明的龟头……Steve无奈地摇摇头，他拍了一下坏孩子的屁股，“射在里面吗？”他正想提醒James这是一场无套性交，半开玩笑地说道，“我可不想被Bucky责怪我……强奸你哦。”

“我是成年人了啦……”James不满地嚷嚷。事实上他才十七岁，不过叛逆的高中生总是渴望跨进成年人的世界，“想要Rogers先生的精液……”他回过头，挑逗的表情宛如一个不知廉耻的荡妇。James捂住Bucky的嘴巴，生怕这个老实的弟弟坏他的谎言。

Steve慷慨地把所有精液献给了淫荡的小母鹿。他啃咬着James的肩膀剧烈地射精，把每一滴浓郁的白浊喷溅在小鹿易孕的沃土上，直至Bucky明显地感受到哥哥的小腹鼓了起来，顶着他皱皱的柔软肚子。

“我也想要……”Bucky小声说道。亲哥哥在他的眼前不停高潮，惹得他心里很不是滋味。即使刚刚才污蔑Steve奸污了James，Bucky心里还是很想被对方操坏，如果Rogers先生就此罢休，对自己实在太不公平啦！

“口是心非的小家伙。”Steve从James的小穴拔出阴茎，看着他翻身到一侧不知廉耻般张开双腿，敞开的小穴滑出白浊与粘连淫液，James大口地喘息，精致的手指爱抚着如同蚌肉般多汁的阴部和空洞的肉道自慰，红润的脸蹭着Bucky的肩膀，像坏掉的玩偶一样微笑着独自享用高潮后的余韵。

“是我不好……抱歉，我知错……啊——！”Bucky正准备道歉，就被Steve举起双脚侵犯了。他下意识的寻求James的帮忙，却被Steve钳制着肩膀，并拢的手臂挤得胸部变得丰满，事先被吸到红肿的乳尖格外惹人注目。

“哥哥可不是每次都及时帮忙你的哦，Buck。”Steve学James那样喊Bucky的昵称，“你得学会……自己想办法，亲爱的。”这句话让天生害羞的家伙马上就想让自己躲起来。鹿儿晶莹剔透的脚腕在Steve的脖子后交叉，也许是Bucky的性爱经验远远不及哥哥，才抽插了几下，爱哭的小鹿便红了眼眶。

小家伙的泪水能让Steve坚硬的心融化。“乖孩子，别哭……”Steve低头轻吻Bucky的眼泪，舔掉鹿儿眼角的泪痕，“这没什么可怕的，性爱是一件非常快乐的事情，不是吗？”他引导Bucky放松身体，如果感到害怕，抱紧他就可以了。Rogers先生出乎意料的体贴让Bucky安稳，他伸出手，让Steve侵占了小鹿脆弱的腹部与柔嫩的双乳。

Steve粗糙温热的手掌不断抚摸Bucky娇嫩的躯体，浅浅的抽插似乎在等待对方熟悉自己。“Buck。”清醒了一些的James侧过身，他抱着弟弟的脑袋，在细软的棕色发丝上落下几枚细碎的、清凉的吻，“哥哥陪你做，好吗？”

“嗯……”Bucky乖巧地点点头，轻松地就像答应兄长放学后得买新口味的糖果一样。

“真乖。”Steve抓紧Bucky的腿根，粗硬捅破翻开的两片薄薄的阴唇干进Bucky那副稍微娇小的身体里去了。柔韧的腰肢被折叠，Bucky清楚地看见Rogers先生的粗硬只剩下根部在外面了……凶猛的大家伙全部都出奇般地被自己吃下了，他克服了恐惧，火热的快感像刻不容缓似的通过神经传递到全身的感官，“啊啊……”Bucky挺起腰主动接受侵犯，乃至惊喜地感叹着，自己终于可以获得与哥哥同样的快感了。

每一下抽插都会引起噗嗤噗嗤的水声，Bucky鲜红的阴唇外翻着，翘起的阴蒂被Steve的指头玩弄。大得夸张的阴茎被完全抽出来，在Bucky看到了龟头的分界线后，又被Steve狠狠地插了回去——Bucky像砧上之鱼似的弓起了腰，James偷偷地拱着他的脖子，在弟弟的项脖上种下一片明晃晃的草莓。

肉道已经被操得松开了，Bucky吞咽着唾液，思索几秒便主动地迎接Rogers先生，让他能好好地……操到子宫里去。他也许还没有像James那么前卫的……想成为母亲的觉悟哦，Bucky还没有考虑过为谁诞下一只小小鹿，然后黏着丈夫一起教导他们的孩子喊自己“妈咪”。“会怀孕的……”Bucky的宫口在被Steve操进的同时，忧虑地说道，“我会怀上Rogers先生的小宝宝。”

“那是一件很开心的事情，Buck。”James转头舔起Bucky又大又软的胸部，笑着说，“无论是你的，还是我的……我都会很疼他的。”Barnes家的小宝贝有两个妈咪，何尝不是一只走运的小小鹿。

“Buck很适合……”Steve俯身吻上Bucky，他这才注意到这小家伙的胸部要被亲哥哥大上一个尺寸。或许这是他们俩曼妙腰身的唯一区别了，Steve兴奋地握住Bucky的胸部，两只拇指分别拨弄着乳头，更加敏感的小母鹿急得快要哭出声。“然后你漂亮的胸部，会产出源源不断的奶水……”Steve吮吸了下去，James配合地把另一只奶头也一起吸了起来。

胸部被哥哥和Rogers先生吸玩着，小穴还在被Steve一心二用地干到子宫里了……慌张的Bucky一时间不知道如何是好，他环起身上两个的脑袋，“要坏掉了啦……”亲爱的哥哥与尊敬的Rogers先生，他自豪地同时取悦着两者，说话的语气隐约带上了母性的溺爱。

妈咪要坏掉了……

于是，Steve奖励一样，在Bucky的子宫里内射了一次，可Bucky仍然不争气地哭了。Steve调笑着说道，鼓励着Bucky，他很快就要成为母亲了，然后吻掉他因为激动而流下的生理泪水，让他看看自己被射得鼓鼓的雪白小腹是怎样的美好光景。

“我才发现你的胸部比我要大一点。”James缠了上去，把自己软乎的胸覆在Bucky摊开的身上，“果然没有猜错……你看，你比我起码大一个罩杯。”James撅噘嘴，让双乳贴着Bucky的乳房蹭玩。

“疼……有点疼。”Bucky皱着眉头，他明显地感觉到胸部发涨了。该不会是……这么快就怀上了吧？两对白滑的胸部紧紧地贴在一起摩擦，Bucky和James纤长的手指分别抓住对方的奶子搓揉，樱桃般小巧发红的挺翘乳首彼此擦过，两只小鹿嬉戏着玩弄对方的胸部，香汗与雌性荷尔蒙扑面而来。

Steve抓起James趴回Bucky的身上，结实的腹肌被兄长流着水的雌穴弄湿得一塌糊涂。他好像不满小鹿们把自己无视了——Steve沿着他们张开得像瓶口似的小穴口画圈，并用手指与阳具轮流插玩Barnes们的小穴，把才流出的白浊精液倒灌回去才满意。鹿儿们面对面的雌穴并蒂交欢，同时还被Steve用一根指头拨弄软肉，情不自禁地磨到几乎尝试泡沫。Steve居高临下地看着被自己受精的鹿儿们，心满意足地笑了，他俯下身子紧紧拥抱两位未来妈咪，暗地发誓永远爱着他的小鹿。

James和Bucky的感情仿佛得到了升温。他们同时出生，同时学会讲话，同时迈入校园……现在，他们要同时怀上同一个男人的孩子了。James拨开Bucky贴在脸人濡湿秀发，并把Steve拉过来进行三人接吻。在这个不太完美的夜里，他们拥有了彼此，三个人互相爱着，扶持着，向未知的未来前进。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 续Eccentricity,先写了这个下章还有个蛋。  
> 这章可以单独查看,毕竟没有前者那么重口233

_Eccentricity 2_

 

他现在是Rogers夫人了。

James Barnes过上了与以往大相径庭的生活，他活得像个贵妇似的，比如，找一个丈夫不在家的阳光明媚的日子，倒上一杯上等薄荷茶，然后对着瓶瓶罐罐们，鼓弄自己那双手的剔透指甲就是一下午。

然后在入夜之前，待到家仆离家后，Barnes才会出来独自享用晚饭，他不希望仆人看到他的脸，毕竟成为Rogers夫人之前，他有一段不光彩的过去。Rogers曾经调侃他，说有孕在身的小妻子身材变得肉乎乎的，丈夫已经不能一手抱起他可爱的小母鹿了。于是James皱皱眉头，捏了捏肚皮多出的那圈肉，把因涨乳变大的胸围往内挤了挤，忍着馋嘴的冲动，嫌弃般地放下手中的刀叉与精致的晚餐，打了个长长的哈欠便进房去了。

James并不知道丈夫是具体什么时候回到的。睡眼朦胧的他渐渐感觉到一双厚实的手掌抚过胸前，充满了安全感的怀抱从后面紧紧拥住自己，浓郁而独特的荷尔蒙是Rogers的专属代表。然后，濡湿又热烈的唇舌在James冒着薄汗的肩颈上游走着，Rogers的吻像是故意那样发出“啾啾”声，他又或者把疲惫的脑袋深深地埋进鹿儿充满母性的项窝里索求安慰，接着把膝盖埋进James的腿间，顶开对方肉感的大腿的同时，丈夫不安分的手趁机拉开遮挡恰好遮挡私处的那片早已湿透的蕾丝布料。

“是晚饭不合你的胃口吗？宝贝儿。”Steve回忆起饭桌上凉掉的佳肴，特地挑起与气氛完全不一样的话题，这时怀里没睡醒的爱人不满地挪了挪身子，喉咙里溢出迫不及待的呻吟声。

“不……不知道……”James眯着眼睛双手条件反射般挽起Steve正在挑逗他私处的那只手臂，吊带睡衣被他蹭到了腰上，昂贵的水溶蕾丝内裤散发着James的香气，一小片脆弱的布料紧致地包裹着James母性泛滥的沃土。

都怪你说我胖嘛……James这么想着，把正要脱口而出的抱怨咽了回去。他习惯性地让害羞的脸回避Steve炙热的目光，总以为这样做深爱着他的丈夫就会原谅他的小任性。Steve笑了笑，飞快地舔了一遍鹿儿发烫的耳垂，抓住了丝绸裙子的下摆往上一拉，在James还没反应过来就把他的裙装扯下，并不碍事地甩到一边去。

丈夫凝视着小妻子漂亮的胸部——孕期的鹿儿发涨得尤其明显，单层蕾丝的胸罩根本包不住那双白滑柔软的美乳，红润的乳尖倔强地从布料的缝隙中绽放着它难以言喻的性感，多余的乳肉从小小的三角罩子周围分别漏了出来。只有从俯视的角度才能看到妻子这副纯洁而又色情的美好肉体，那件配套的蕾丝内裤底下是干净利落的温柔乡——小妻子私处的毛发早就在怀孕初期，被坏蛋丈夫拉到客厅里，在阳光下一览无遗地支开双腿，让Steve仔仔细细地亲手剃掉了啦。

“Stevie真是的……”可不能忘记心爱丈夫的前身是个不折不扣的荡妇，James嘟囔着，柔滑的手臂轻轻地环着丈夫的脑袋，好让Steve更舒服地趴在他肉感的身上吮吸乳汁。他多像一个正在好好照顾孩子的小妈咪呀，只要他的爱人要求，他就立马拉起乳罩给Steve哺乳了。“轻点嘛……”James观察着在沉沦在甜美奶水中的丈夫，脸上露出和善的欣慰微笑，就他张开的私处外，那枚熟悉的、火辣的龟头早就只隔着一层单薄的内裤等待着了。小母鹿的双腿缠上丈夫的腰肢，情不自禁地翘起的脚尖透露着兴奋，他暗地庆幸急色的丈夫没有像昨天那样在他睡着的时候就爬上床奸污自己——James当然觉得丢脸了——他尤其喜欢Steve粗暴点的性爱，但还没睡醒就被爱人操到潮吹了一床，对自信满满的Barnes来说可是不小的打击。

据说怀孕期间不节制的性爱会导致流产，可James似乎一点也不担心这个。不，他才不管呢，谁让怀孕中的小母鹿性欲不降反增？他必须解决这个极难的问题，更何况爱妻心切的丈夫才不愿意自己遭这个罪，更不用说Steve的大阴茎可是这个小荡妇的唯一救赎了。是的，是淫荡的准妈咪蛊惑的哦，瞧他在Steve身下卖弄风骚的模样，瞧他趁丈夫吸吮乳汁时悄悄架着腿，撕开自己内裤的动作，能击溃James理智的只有他内心彻底的奸淫小恶魔。

James低头，像母亲亲吻孩儿一样亲抚Steve的脑袋，同时指尖轻刮Steve流淌着前液的龟头，丈夫像是得到什么启发一样，昂起头捧着他的下巴深深一吻——硬邦邦的阳具同样昂奋着，Steve两根手指搓揉着鹿儿两片肥厚温润的阴唇，在拨开鲜红着沾满水光的软肉后，水流不止的雌穴口熟悉地咬紧了才刚刚塞进去的硕大的热辣的龟头，窒息的快感令Steve不得不放弃耐心，猛地往里面狠狠地顶了进去，不需要任何额外的人工润滑就操进了妻子窄软炽热的阴道里。他的宝贝妻子似乎在他进屋的那一刻，在感染到丈夫荷尔蒙的那一秒起，那副被自己调教过后的温顺躯体仿佛就开始分泌充当润滑剂的淫液，毫不夸张地说，Steve的宝贝娇妻现在已经像在刚才睡梦中失禁过一样，染湿了一大片床单。

Kingsize的床铺默默地接纳两人欢爱时带来的冲击，Steve摘下绅士的面具，捞起James肉感的腰肢同时抓住对方白滑的屁股往凶猛阳具的方向摁去，谁说他不能一手抱起日渐丰满的妻子了——James惊讶地看着精壮的丈夫如同近乎粗鲁的对待他有孕在身的娇贵母体，虽然心有不甘，但毕竟是自己事先要求Steve粗暴一点的……他回忆起当年勾引丈夫，主动让Steve对仍是处子的自己玩强奸的角色扮演游戏一样。放纵的快感与毫不留情的性爱磨光了他的胆怯，小娇妻装出一副纯情无辜的可爱脸孔，一边轻声呜咽着，“快被Stevie顶到子宫了呢……”，一边却口是心非地让阴道夹得更紧，让身上的男人更是难以抑制雄性的本能，只好贴心地留出强壮的臂膀，护着妻子微微鼓起的孕肚同时更加深入抽送。

被子早就不知道被踢到哪里去了，即使是夏天，高纬度地区的夜里仍然带着一丝丝寒意。但是沉溺于缠绵性爱中的二人不约而同地汗津津的，James的身体被拓展到了极限，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到Steve的大家伙即将突破自己宝贵的子宫口了，便急匆匆地把手心抵在丈夫的结实腹肌上表示抗议，“不行呀……那里，小宝宝……”脑袋发热的James含含糊糊地，只能吐出几个断续的关键词，被水雾侵占的灰绿瞳孔里坦白地诉说着对Steve的渴望。

“但是昨天你还是喜欢得很，亲爱的。”Steve闷哼道，捧起心爱妻子的小脸吻了又吻，“我请求要出来的时候你就哭了呀。”一对白里透红的奶子就在面前前后晃动，被汗水浸湿的锁骨散发着迷人的光泽，James只在做爱的时候才露出的引人欺负的哭包脸，即使拥有四倍的坚毅他也快把持不住了。若果不是James有孕在身，Steve保证抱起把眼前的小娇妻小婊子来一遍性爱马拉松，让大宅的每一个角落都充斥着两人爱欲的痕迹。

“肚子好鼓……”James抱怨着，手指轻轻安抚宛如丝绒般顺滑的小腹，他正要放松下来，突然被Steve过度热烈的拥抱惊到——

“Stevie……？！”

丈夫的手臂在他的背后交叉着，就像一个保护爱人的动作那样——可他还是拜倒在妻子过分甜美诱人的肉体下了，深深地肏到最里面的Steve，还没来得及抽出来射在外面，在只有半根阳具晾在外头的情况下就射精了。

James当然知道小Steve很宏伟，他并没有责备Steve不够体贴，只不过对方却已经一副挫败的样子，像垂头丧气的大狗狗一样伏在小母亲的双乳上寻求慰藉。

“没关系的哦，亲爱的……”James温恬地与身旁的丈夫接吻，指头捻起Steve还没射光的阴茎，把断续流出白浊的龟头放在两片阴唇之间摩擦，挂满精液的红润雌穴充满着淫靡的气息，鹿妈咪自身浊水里夹杂着丈夫浓稠的精子，扩张的阴道外滴沥着淫水，James毫不羞耻地大开着腿，骄傲地展示自己被占有的证据，甚至让Steve伸手触摸他被操得一塌糊涂的私处，让粗糙的指头蹂躏过他娇嫩的下阴，母性泛滥的鹿儿还像安抚孩子一样说着，“别难过哦……看到了吗，妈咪这里不就被你干了嘛……”

Steve拥吻着他的宝贝鹿儿，James回应着热吻，不安分地在他怀里扭动起来。

果然，他的小妻子还是不够啊……


	7. Sweetest Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接柯王子《Get Free》的設定，展開的Bucky這邊的故事……  
> 似乎很喜歡把他們兩寫在一起呢ww  
> 老年Steve×人妻Bucky

_Sweetest Omega_

_接《[Get Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9926144/chapters/27391476)》設定_

 

“Stevie，看看这个孩子。”Bucky的指尖飞快地翻着书页，人妻温婉的目光停留杂志那个穿着过大衬衫的小模特身上，“他真是可爱。”软绵绵的珊瑚绒睡袍随意地披在身上，深棕色的头发被扎成轻巧的马尾，脖子上挂着一根银色的锁骨链，小巧的“R&B”徽章精致而又可爱，衬得Omega的肤色更是白了一度。

“是新晋的那个小明星吗？据说现在火得不行呢，”白发人的手掌来回爱抚着跨坐在自己身上的雪白美腿，“连Everett这个性冷淡的家伙也心动了。”Steve的脸颊贴上对方滚烫的腺体蹭弄，他可爱的小娇妻从不掩饰爱欲，弹动的脉搏暧昧地暗示着丈夫尽管对自己为所欲为。于是Alpha撩开对方的睡袍下摆，肆无忌惮地让手掌摸进那片暖和湿润的温柔乡，体液浸湿蕾丝内裤的下半部分，他绕开Omega蜷缩软塌的海绵体，指尖卡进底下被布料勒住的凹处，“Buck……”指腹在蕾丝的另一侧不急不慢地摩擦着翻出的猩红软肉，Steve同时把零落的热吻亲在Bucky冒出薄汗的光滑项脖上，倾听着撩人的低缓呻吟声时轻轻呼唤他亲爱妻子的昵称，就像个爱向母亲撒娇的坏孩儿。

干柴烈火的性爱并不是他们的行事风格，对于调教Bucky的身体，Steve总有着足够的耐心，他可不愿意弄疼或者惹自己心爱的小妈咪生气，让Bucky露出像鹿儿那般委屈的眼神，撒娇嚷嚷着不给自己喂奶吃了。近在迟尺的柔软酥胸正紧贴自己的怀里，只隔了两层薄薄的衣物，Bucky却毫不在乎衣摆上走光的水红乳晕，目光瞥向另一旁的牛奶杯，心不在焉地搅拌着那杯倒入了两茶匙蜂蜜的纯牛奶，毫无防备地偎依在丈夫怀里。热牛奶和做爱是Bucky睡前的必需品，他已经是把全副身心交托给自家Alpha的懵懂小妈咪了，若果Steve公事上必须出差，可怜兮兮的Omega除了把脑袋埋进丈夫的衣柜里抽泣着吸取Alpha留下微少的信息素外，还得度日如年般熬过漫长而又寂寞的失眠夜晚。

Bucky知道Steve特别喜欢自己主动，可他并不打算现在就骑到对方的大家伙上。“真是让人怀念极了，那些被万千Alpha们惦记着的日子。”他故意提到令Steve敏感的话题，语气十足像是在炫耀，“然后他们齐心协力地央求我露出更多的肉体……想必现在也是同样的套路，想尽办法买光杂志，迫使杂志社给这个小可爱拍摄全裸写真吧。”Bucky滑过模特泛红的天真脸颊，脸上露出了得意的笑容。

当然，在杂志社苦心企划他的最终写真之前，Bucky和深爱着他的富商已经订婚了。

“原来没能在别人面前坦胸露乳，是这么让你感到遗憾吗？”Steve的语气带着一丝戏谑，把手伸进Bucky空荡荡的睡袍里面捞出双乳搓揉，他把脸埋进乳沟里吮吸对方独特的温婉气息，嘴上不忘添加一句，“可是你再也没有机会了，亲爱的。”

明明年龄几乎是Bucky的两倍，可Steve却做出了匿名在网上疯狂收购妻子以前的性感杂志然后一口气烧掉，才导致仅剩的作品价格一路飙升的幼稚行为。自家Alpha的醋劲好笑得Bucky都不好意思跟别人分享。

Bucky双手捧着牛奶喝光，他任由Steve解开他衣服，然后用舌头舔舐过他晶莹剔透的肌肤，即使不再需要担任模特一职，他的身材也仍然不输艳星级别的美艳。“内裤也脱下来。”丈夫像是命令般，两根手指分别勾着盘骨侧的蕾丝带子，有些粗暴地把Bucky身上最后一块遮羞布扒下了来，丰满的臀部赶紧被Steve的大手分别握住，Alpha急不可耐地用干净的手指试探他甜蜜的小穴，“真多水，你湿得要命，宝贝儿，可惜你的粉丝永远不会知晓。”

饶了一大个圈子，Steve又回到了刚才的话题上。Bucky很清楚Steve又吃醋了，他无奈地叹了一口气，柔韧的腰肢屈起来，涂着鲜红甲油亮晶晶的脚趾缠上丈夫的手臂，“我只爱你一个啊，Stevie，当然只有你一个能干我，再也不会有别人了。”

“到床上去。”Steve对爱人的回答满意极了，他含蓄的嘴角勾起一丝笑意，丰满的Omega随即被安稳地抱在他的臂弯里。Omega洋溢着浓郁信息素的内裤掉在光滑的地板上，Bucky捧着他的脸颊接吻，他无比信任着Steve的一心二用，从饭厅到睡房他们一路激烈地吻着。

Steve侧身撞开房门，情欲上头的Alpha把Omega扔到宽阔的大床上，还没等Bucky躺好就弄掉对方身上碍事的睡袍，然后在昏暗床头灯的衬托下跨上对方的腰侧，Alpha就像一头征服猎物的猛兽。Steve直接扯开衬衫，琥珀制的昂贵纽扣啪嗒啪嗒地掉了一床，暧昧的暗黄灯光映照着他厚实的身材，粗重的呼吸声与起伏的胸肌惹得Bucky移不开眼睛——平时调侃Steve是老头子只是个玩笑罢了，他的Alpha哪里老过？更甚至能把自己操得爽上天呢。

舌头把锁骨链和项脖一同舔玩，Steve掰开肥美的双腿，毫不费劲地操控住Bucky的整个身躯，一边吮吸甜美母乳一边干身下人的姿势最讨Alpha喜欢。“真湿，你是怎么才能做到这么紧的……唔……胸部也这么甜。”Steve的夸奖露骨又咸湿，勃起的阳具贴在了Bucky大波大波地涌出淫水的阴唇间慢慢摩擦，使得入迷的Omega双足不知不觉地在他的背后交叉起来。

“是想上厕所了……”Bucky睁着无辜的眼睛，轻轻触摸胸前丈夫的发丝以示请求，“喝了好多水。”他诚实地交代自己的身体状况，Steve的挑逗仿佛是他新陈代谢加速的原因。

“你可以尿在我身上。”Steve马上抓住了对方挣脱怀抱的手腕，把娇贵的手放到嘴边小心翼翼地吻着，“我喜欢你更湿的模样，然后把你操得离不开我。”Alpha的手指分开两片阴唇，湿淋淋的穴口淫乱地吐着春水，Steve握着茎身摸索两下便干了进去。

酥麻的快感迅速通过神经感染全身，Bucky带着哭腔的喉咙发出美妙的呻吟声，被插入硕大阴茎的淫穴满足地被填充了，满载的膀胱似乎让他的腹部充满压迫感，Bucky头一次觉得憋着尿被插仿佛更加舒服，以致还不知廉耻把地用手挤着乳房给丈夫轮流吮吸奶头，“Stevie……这里呜呜……”他呜咽着哀求丈夫一同疼爱他的胸部，硬挺的乳尖早已高高翘起，水红的乳晕嫩得像个处子，与丰满的罩杯恰恰相反，Steve曾经说过每天喝的牛奶都到自己的奶子去了，事实也许如此，明明还没有怀孕，婚后的Omega倒能产出源源不断的奶水了，如果丈夫不每晚给自己吸奶，那第二天出门漏的奶水把胸罩都弄湿了可怎么办？Bucky可不愿意这种难堪的原因登上娱乐版的头条。

Steve舔得Bucky的胸部湿了一大片，半透明的液体夹杂着鲜甜的奶水四处流窜，易敏的乳沟和乳侧通红通红的，这双奶子宛如刚刚夹紧阴茎操过似的，不进行乳交实在可惜。事实上，贪婪的Omega当然尝试过用胸部侍奉Alpha射精：Bucky跪在Steve的腿间，一丝不挂地捧着奶子抚慰对方粗大的阴茎，放任着湿透的饥渴难耐的小骚穴不管。高高在上的Alpha审视着他的Omega边用嘴舔食龟头和边用乳沟套弄茎身，不知道过了多久Steve才愿意射精，大鼓的精液喷落在白滑的双乳上，Bucky娇俏的脸蛋也被溅得满脸白浊，但可怜的阴穴竟然无法分享这份快乐——实在让娇气的小母亲太难过了！

“B……Buck？”Steve柔声呼唤陷入沉思的爱人，亲吻对方的耳垂，“在想什么？”手臂伸进Omega娇软的腰窝上，让Bucky的身体慢慢地随着律动拱起来，Alpha知道这个细节更容易让自己的宝贝受精。

“没什么……Stevie，”Bucky微笑着拂过对方的脸，“真舒服……”他喃喃自语，闪灵的眼睛眨了眨，把不显眼的泪水蹭到枕头去，他极其享受和挚爱合二为一的每一秒，Bucky有时候觉得自己简直是个无条件崇拜Alpha丈夫的Omega。两人粗重或销魂的呼吸声在炙热的空气中交替着，Bucky四肢抱紧Steve结实的身躯，大张的美腿被Alpha的胯部禁锢着，火辣粗大的阳具正面对着Omega坦荡濡湿的肉穴奸污。

情动时Steve喜欢咬紧Bucky脖子上滚热的腺体，紧接着立马被扑鼻而来的Omega费洛蒙灼红了眼睛。爱人的脚腕在他背后交叉，Omega仿佛挂在了他身上一般，任由Steve冲击他与身上人全然不同体格的姣好腰身，“Buck，你看你，我的小荡妇，你要吸坏我了。”白发人注视着Bucky失神的瞳孔，情不自禁地捏捏Omega泛起红晕的可爱脸颊，十足一个对被宠坏娇妻无奈又溺爱的丈夫。

“嗯……？”Bucky迟延的脑袋终于反应过来，他依依不舍地看着Steve支起了身躯，“怎么啦？”

Alpha俯身用力吻了茫然的Omega，猛地抓紧那双肉感的大腿用力干了起来。“唔——啊——”

Bucky配合着弓起腰，白润丰腴的双乳随着激烈的动作前后摇晃，“嗯嗯——”Omega接连发出几声娇媚的尖叫，淫秽的水声配合着湿滑的交合处勾勒出一幅色情无比的画面。Steve把他的下半身托了起来，Bucky亲眼目睹了阴道是怎么被操开的，青筋暴起的黑粗硬物捅开两片娇嫩的肉唇，泛着水光的猩红肉壁被Alpha的鸡巴快速摩擦，浊水从入口往腹部流淌，发硬而翘起的阴蒂也被沾得湿漉漉的，充满神经的阴部的凹槽也被爱液同样浸泡着，贪心不足的Omega故意露出媚态，无辜的神情宛如一头专注着自己倒影的可爱小鹿一样。

Steve的结渐渐地膨胀起来，若隐若现的窒息感充满了Omega的阴道。“Buck……宝贝儿……”他结实的指头慢慢逗弄对方湿软的蒂肉，然后温柔地抚起Omega毫无防备的小腹，指引着Bucky看到那片雪白的肌肤被阴茎和结干得鼓了起来。

“Stevie……会怀孕的。”Bucky皱着眉头，嘟囔着。

可是他愿意呀。

Bucky微启的嘴巴呵着热气，他知道这个姿势下Steve的精液必然会全部灌入子宫。Alpha的力气足以把他摁进床褥，他期盼的眼神一刻不停地盯紧Steve俊俏的脸，然后心甘情愿地接受丈夫的精子，贴服听话的模样就像个乖巧的人妻。

微凉的精液充满了子宫，卡在宫口的结堵住了它们的流动。Bucky绷紧的脚趾条件反射地蹭擦床单，他急需一些来自Alpha的安全感。于是他伸手捞住Steve的后脖，迫不及待地啃咬Alpha的唇瓣。

“Stevie……Stevie……”Bucky的柔声呼唤让对方心疼又心软，半启的眼眸滑出两行因生理或情欲而流下的泪水。

“我在这，Buck。”Steve张开双臂拥抱属于自己的Omega，他吻过Bucky的耳垂，然后勾起他的发丝，嗅着、吸取着那副混合了自己信息素的香气，“我在这里，乖，我的乖宝贝儿。”

性爱容易让人上瘾。Bucky已经陷进它的漩涡里了。若果不是当日发布会后的宴会上被Steve Rogers绅士拉进隔间爱抚，他也许根本不会发现自己的信息素与眼前的白发绅士有多么契合。“明明是你主动勾引我的，小甜心，你的信息素能让席上的每一个Alpha蠢蠢欲动。”Steve的手指悄悄伸进他蕾丝制的黑色丁字裤，告白甜蜜又诱惑。仅限于卖弄火辣肉体的单纯艳星就这样落入了对方给他设置的爱欲圈套，被开发的身体一发不可收拾般迅速地迷上了与Rogers一起的性爱，即使沦落为与众人幻想中一模一样的荡妇也在所不惜。

“肚子好鼓……”Bucky请求的眼神向Steve投向，“要受不了啦……”

紧接着他被Steve搂起了腰，被不情愿地拉起手臂，换成了骑上丈夫阴茎的姿势。Steve躺倒在充满Omega体味的枕头上，仰视着娇妻抖动的奶子与张开上下骑乘的大腿。好色的Bucky美极了，Omega舔舔嘴吧，然后咬着下唇让自己在地心引力下插得更深。

“全部插进去了……呜呜……”Bucky清晰地感觉到Steve圆滚的囊袋正处于股缝下，激烈的撞击仿佛要把阴道内壁弄破，阴唇像鲜红小嘴一样全数吸入了丈夫的鸡巴，咕啾咕啾的淫水流淌不止。“想尿了……”Omega嘟着嘴撒娇，小巧的指尖手淫刺激阴蒂，饱涨的膀胱提醒着他已经忍耐许久了。

但Steve答应了他的必然不会反悔。调皮的Omega满足地坏笑着尿了对方一身，“好脏喔……”Bucky握着自己小巧的冠顶，溢出的淡黄色液体沿着双腿流到两人的周围。他喝太多牛奶啦——可Steve似乎并不讨厌这些恶趣味的小情趣。

Bucky侧躺到Steve的身边，他似乎并不愿意躺倒那片被弄脏的床单上。Omega深情款款地向他的Alpha索吻，似乎在请求Steve原谅自己的任性。尿床的坏妈咪不愿意就此下床清理身体，Steve只好任由他的宝贝在怀里蹭弄，等待Bucky安静下来后，才把他抱到浴缸里一起洗干净。

这个世界上，大概只有Steve Rogers能无偿地满足Bucky的一切要求了。谁让他的Omega曾是首屈一指的漂亮艳星呢？

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 详细的双Omega性爱描写  
> 产乳 失禁  
> Bucky/Jack 水仙 斜线无意义  
> 请自行避雷

_Summer Cherries_

 

 

Jack坐在副驾座上，闷热的海风拂过他只挂了一件吊带衫的身体。在敞篷轿车穿过一片灌木林后，他来到了Curtis置于郊外的私人别墅。

作为每年重头戏之一的夏日特辑从初夏开始钓着读者的胃口，但两个月过去，杂志社仍旧无声无息。可怜的编辑也因此被夹在埋怨的投诉信和老板Curtis Everett的私人问题之间，沉默了半个夏天后，他终于在人事和业绩之间做出了调和——由Curtis执行Jack Benjamin本季的拍摄工作，并且要对失望的读者作出一定的补偿。

“喜欢吗？”Curtis替Jack开了车门，“在这里完成你的最后一个作品。”

Jack牵着对方的手，环顾四周。他已经不再对Curtis的隐藏资产而感到吃惊了——四层高的旧式别墅，说不定是Curtis从那个贵族手上购置的。Jack穿着羊皮底的凉鞋，踏进被修剪得整整齐齐的草坪里，把来自大都市的烦闷一扫而光。“我是没有问题。”Jack拿出了一如既往的敬业精神，“问题是，你该如何讨回失去的读者。”

Curtis不同意让Jack进行全裸拍摄，可他们更不可能在短短的一周时间内做出一整本个人写真集的。但Curtis看上去仍旧有把握挽回损失，“放心，亲爱的，这次的拍摄工作不止只有你一个模特，”Curtis抬起手腕，瞥了一眼钟表，“他马上就到了。”

从那辆金色宾利下来的不是别人，是曾经的影坛传奇Bucky Barnes。

痴情的Alpha们为了漂亮的Omega一掷千金是什么感觉了呢？Bucky过分好看的脸上挂着自然的笑容，灿烂的阳光把他细腻的肌肤衬成香槟色，扭动着步子散发出温恬的Omega性香——Jack情不自禁地盯着对方，昂起脸感受Bucky扑鼻而来的Omega性香。

半晌后Jack才发现自己痴迷的模样实在太过失礼，于是他下意识的捏着Curtis的衣角寻求帮助。

“Barnes会和你一起进行接下来的拍摄。”Curtis笑着看向脸红的Jack，“还有，我们得把保密工作做好一点才行，Jackie，你们头两天先互相认识一下。”

“别紧张，”Bucky凑上前，亲昵地拉起Jack的手，“你果然和杂志图一样可爱呢，Jack。”他灰绿的瞳孔里洋溢着天真，丰满的身躯在雪纺连衣裙的包裹下若隐若现，“我离开太久了，所以拜托，也许我得在你的帮助下才能找回拍摄的感觉呢。”

讨人喜爱的撒娇让Jack感到既惊喜又害羞。这个五光十色的圈子里，他见过太多表里不一的演员了，可像这种名气不少却亲切近人的，Bucky倒是第一个。

“明天的傍晚我会回来，然后摄制组会在后天的早上到达。”Jack和Bucky的会面让Curtis松了一口气。

“诶？所以是让我和Bucky两个人先呆在这里吗？”Jack挠挠脑袋，颇不好意思地问。

“没关系的，我们会有一个愉快的晚上。”Bucky打消了Jack的顾虑，“Steve也是明天才来……我们可以做点Omega之间的游戏联络感情。”他背对着Curtis向Jack飞快眨了眨眼，同时大胆地抱紧了另一个一脸茫然的Omega。

 

“在做甜品？”厨房里飘出甜腻的气味，Jack不禁走进Bucky的身边张望，“我可以喊你Bucky吗？”

“当然可以，亲爱的，别太客气了。”Bucky熟练地从烤炉地取出成品，“舒芙蕾，Stevie也很喜欢的。”不愧是深爱着丈夫的妻子，只要在提及到自己的Alpha的时候，Bucky的眼睛总是在发着光。

Bucky和Jack一同坐进古董沙发里头，他们各自倒了半杯草莓甜酒，品尝着新鲜出炉的蛋黄酥，先是从工作开始，一直谈到关于私生活的事。

“所以，你就对Everett一见钟情了？”Bucky捂着嘴窃笑，轻飘飘的纱质浴袍随性地挂在肩膀上。完成甜品料理后满身汗的他迅速洗了个澡，沐浴露的花香里带着他含蓄的Omega信息素，让夏夜的空气充满了调情的意味。“你呢，总是容易脸红。”

不知怎么的，只要Jack一靠近Bucky，他的小脸蛋就不由得发烫起来。“是因为你太好看了，Bucky……我都不知道什么时候才能做到你这样的成就。”他不得不承认Bucky好看得让人移不开眼，以至于作为Omega的自己也被他深深地吸引住。

“那是因为Jackie还没发掘到自己的潜在可能。”Bucky毫不避嫌地靠了上去，丰满的胸部蹭蹭Jack纤细的臂弯，乳沟差点能把对方的手臂夹进去了，“要让Alpha们高兴，当然是要做他们最想你做的事……比如说，不能太过害羞。”

热情的亲昵让Jack一时分不清Bucky的意图，虽然内心压抑着，但身体却止不住藏进Bucky的拥抱——Jack压根找不出拒绝Bucky的理由，谁让他一直憧憬的前辈就这样降临到自己的身边了呢？他顿了顿，不得不坦白心里对Bucky的爱慕之情，可是喜欢漂亮的同性的感觉，和对Curtis的感情是完全不一样的。

“弄得满脸都是了。”Bucky的声音打断了Jack的沉思，他替Jack擦拭嘴角，脸凑近得能察觉到他变得急促的呼吸。

发红的纤细指尖，温暖而丰满身体，轻巧却充满魅力的嗓音。Jack无法拒绝Bucky的举动，脑袋一片空白，能做到的只有夺过冧酒一饮而光，试图借着冲上脸的酒精遮掩欲望。

“似乎有点闷了，不是吗？”

“是呀，谁让那两个坏男人把他们可爱的Omega丢在这里不管呢？”

Bucky借着醉意把Jack推倒在沙发上，他跟着侧卧在小明星的身旁，身上仅剩的雪纺布料被一阵猛烈的夜风吹跑了。

“Jackie真可爱。”

酒红色的指甲轻刮过Jack柔和的下巴，Bucky散发着成熟的信息素覆上Jack颤抖的躯体——每次勾引Steve，这招都很管用。像成年的猫咪似的，Omega吞咽着唾液舔舐唇瓣，熟能生巧地往Jack的嘴巴送上一枚饱含侵略性的深情的吻。

“我想要，Jackie……我想要了。”Bucky从不掩饰自己对性爱的渴求，撒娇的他的独门绝技。他坚信无人能抵住他带着丰富感染力的哀求，Steve不能，Jack也不可以。

两双赤裸修长的腿搁在一起，承载着Omega们的沙发凹了进去。Bucky皱着眉头的模样像个委屈的妻子，尽管面对的不是最亲爱的丈夫，他仍然选择挺起了身子，把引以为傲的胸部送到Jack的眼前。“喜欢吗，要不要摸摸看？”

“唔，好大耶。”被好奇心驱使着的Jack把手徘徊在Bucky肉感的背上，他摸索到系紧乳罩的金属扣，只用了两根指头就把它们解开——在这方面，Omega总会比粗糙的Alpha们更胜一筹。白润的双乳从单层蕾丝乳罩的保护下弹出，水红的乳晕点缀着挺翘小巧的乳尖，Bucky同时剥下了身下人的吊带衣，迫不及待地做起了Omega独特的游戏。

“要湿了，Bucky，你太大了。”

Jack把手放在对方宏伟的罩杯上，然后让Bucky爱抚自己小巧玲珑的酥胸。“又湿又软的，感觉好奇怪啊……”两对奶子摩擦得香汗淋漓，更多的是Bucky用奶肉压上了对方的胸口，Jack贪婪地应付着，看上去却有点喘不过气来。他们深知乳尖是Omega的敏感点，于是便学习下流的Alpha那样捻玩对方的奶头，或者互相把胸部的肌肤舔得泛着水光，在恰到好处的时刻又心领神会般地接起了吻，湿漉漉的水乳交融让被点燃的欲望一发不可收拾般占据着彼此的神经。

“如果能让我们一同夹一根阴茎就更好了……”Bucky脱口而出，自己一定是疯了才会涌出这种淫靡的念头，“可又有谁能这么幸运。”

“才不会呢，Curtis会被气疯的，Steve也是。”Jack笑嘻嘻地反驳道。

“但是这样还不够啊，才刚刚开始……”Bucky狡猾地眨了眨眼，“不如，做些更特别的吧。”

Jack瞪大了眼睛，既惊喜又害怕。只见Bucky够着了茶几上的行李包，从底部掏出一根令人咂舌的性玩具。

“很可爱，对吗？”

Jack发誓，在此之前，他绝对没对Bucky Barnes前辈有过非分之想，他所遇见的最不可思议的事，也就是某次夜归时，黑暗的角落围聚了好几个性癖变态的Alpha对着Bucky的旧杂志自慰罢了。

肉色的粗大硅胶玩具逼真得宛如Alpha硬起的阳具，特别的是这根几乎一条胳膊长的性玩具被设计成两边对称，一看就知道是专门用作侍奉Omega同性恋的双头龙。

“Bucky……你竟然随身带着这种东西？”Jack紧张得抱起膝盖，“被Steve知道了可怎么办。”

“以防万一嘛。”Bucky向Jack投向期待的目光，“我会告诉他的……然后让他为今晚的事情感到惭愧。”

反正也脱得不剩下什么了。Bucky润滑剂涂满了假阳具，伸手搂过Jack的腰。“还穿卡通内裤，Everett喜好这种吗？”

“Bucky！”Jack像被看穿什么似的喝了Bucky一声。他当然不想被对方知道自己私底下正在和Everett进行sugar baby的约定游戏。

Omega们雪白软滑的大腿交叉叠起，毫不羞耻地把内裤也扒掉了。Bucky把双头龙的一端塞进Jack的手心，诱惑着道，“要自己来？还是我来干你，嘿，我担心的是你承受不住我的力气。”

Jack马上就要和昔日的大众情人分享同一根阴茎了。Bucky主动极了，即使私密的小缝一丝不漏地暴露在丈夫以外的人面前也不胆怯。Jack不由得盯紧了Bucky的私处，同性美艳的生殖器官让他着迷不已。

“嗯……好棒……”Bucky稍稍后仰，他剃了毛，指头分开两片红润软厚的阴唇，拉开得甚至能让Jack看见里头弹动的肉壁后，慢慢把将硬邦的假龟头挤进肉穴，“好舒服……呼……Jackie你也快点试试……”

“可是……Bucky，我怕。”Jack颤抖着，狰狞的阳具让他不禁为之感叹。他背了过去，像掩耳盗铃般地让阳具消失在视线之中，“帮帮我，求你帮我……”他的脑袋趴在沙发扶手上，撅起弹性十足的小屁股，双手拨开臀瓣，均匀的毛发稍稍遮挡了他宛如处子一样纯洁的蜜穴。

“好乖哦……看出来，Everett平时很爱惜你呢。”Bucky扶着Jack手中的另一端，代替慌张的Omega用手指扩张了几下后，丝毫不怜香惜玉地把硅胶阴茎插进Jack看上去仍然生涩的穴口。

“呜呜——疼……Bucky！”Jack的眼泪马上就被吓得呛了出来，他赶紧抓住沙发边缘，才不至于被Bucky的抽插撞得翻下地板。

“平时没试过被操得这么深吧，亲爱的……你都不知道，被射进子宫有多么快乐。”Bucky炙热的躯体覆在Jack偏瘦的背上，软乎的胸脯把Jack白得透亮的肌肤蹭得红彤彤的。淫欲上脑的他的把腿张开得大大的，利用Jack濡湿的股缝摩擦刺激阴蒂，不断地前后起伏着让硕大的肉棒在水流不止的肉道里尽情搅拌，不顾身下人娇媚的哭声，坚持把坚硬的龟头捅进宫口。

“啊啊啊——撞到子宫了——”Bucky不禁把露骨的形容喊了出来。他像个温婉的妻子，抱着Jack的背边吻边插，“Jack……Jackie你感觉到了吗？”

“好麻哦……”Jack感到体内的某一点被点燃似的，酥麻的快意仿佛电流般窜入大脑，之前的惧怕与不安消失得无影无踪。“Bucky……太过啦……”

“Jackie也被插进子宫里了吗？”Bucky轻轻地喘着气，欣喜地叫道。

“嗯……”

Jack闷哼着回应。那是当然的，Bucky的性爱技巧显然要比自己高得多。也难怪Steve对他的妻子一往情深了——能在床上征服Alpha的Omega有谁不喜欢呢？Bucky没费多少力气就弄得Jack进入兴奋状态——Jack发软的腰肢被凹出一个夸张的弧形，另一个Omega在他身上挺进屁股，浅浅深深的插玩很快便使得Jack潮吹了。

“哎呀……你这就高潮了……”Bucky略带可惜的口吻叹息道，俏皮地捏了一把Jack丰润的小屁股，“像个不经玩的雏儿一样。”

“Bucky，我可不像你，你是Steve的小荡妇。”玩心大起的Jack禁不住贫嘴，虽然还被插着，但却主动翻过身来。他面对着Bucky把阴茎往外推出一点，甜腻的蜜穴立即淅淅沥沥地泄出弥漫着Omega浓郁性香的淫水。

“可是我还想要……”Bucky趁机摸了一把Jack通红的大腿内侧，抢过双头龙的主动权往后躺倒。他把一条腿架在沙发靠背上，另一条腿被Jack环抱着来回爱抚。

在Jack的注视下，Bucky作出了惊人的举动——就像正在被奸淫一般，曾经的丰腴艳星用一只手揉起一只乳房，另一只手抓着假肉棒插入经验丰富的美穴，“唔……Stevie呀……Stevie……”他低喃着丈夫的爱称，弓起腰迎接一波一波规律的抽送，“Jack，吻我……”Bucky把能迷倒世界上任何爱上自己生物的魅惑眼神投向对方，Omega天生的被保护欲迫不及待地在Jack面前释放。

“呜呜，Bucky……”Jack小心翼翼地跨坐上去，别说Bucky了，他在Curtis面前也没这么主动过。“这可怎么办呀……”Omega刚被操过的蜜穴仍然带着潮湿的余韵，Jack想也不想就坐到Bucky还在被硬棒插着的穴口上去了，“好舒服……唔……太舒服了……”

“啊啊啊——”

他们总算某种意义上在共同侍候一根阴茎了。Bucky被彻底地操坏了，他失神得几乎要翻着白眼，自然伸出的舌尖被Jack知趣地卷住，再由年轻的Omega细腻地舌吻了起来。美满的肚皮层层叠叠的，阴道尽头绞紧了又大又硬的肉棒，任由假龟头搅拌春水满溢的子宫。Jack湿漉漉的穴口一刻不停地流着粘腻的蜜水，交合的位置不断被打湿，反正他们知道，同性间的交媾是湿个不停的。

Jack尝试着用温和舒适的力度接着吻，可Bucky突然就哭了。

“怎么了……？”Jack轻轻地问道。

“我想Stevie了……”像鹿儿般伶俐的灰绿眼睛漫过水雾，晶莹的泪珠沿着眼角下滑，“我想要……唔——”他激灵地弹动了一下，在抽出假阴茎的刹那间穴口喷出一大波透明浓郁的春水。Bucky跟着潮吹了，涌出的汁液打湿了Jack的大腿。

“胸部也湿得一塌糊涂，Bucky……啊，你溢奶了……”Jack正在替Bucky按摩胸部，殊不知指间突然被一股奶白的汁水弄湿了。

“嗯……平时跟Stevie做爱也会不小心就产乳了……”自己和丈夫间的秘密被发现，Bucky颇不好意思地地下了头，脸上全是满足，“不知道怎么的，胸部就涨奶了……好奇怪哦。”

“嗯哼。”Jack却摇了摇头，“我觉得你们很幸福啊……”他思索了几秒，还是不敢告诉对方，自己从入行开始，Bucky就是他憧憬的偶像。“真是让人羡慕，Bucky。”

Bucky缠着Jack的腿的时候扔掉了双头龙。“我还想要，还不够呢。”贪心不足的人妻把手伸向对方高潮过后的腿间，引导Jack也要对自己这样做。

敏感的裸体肌肤相亲，绝美的Omega哈着热气进行手淫，下意识地放任张开得宛如瓶盖般，甚至翻出嫩肉美穴不顾，在没被插入的情况下，只用干净细腻的指尖挑逗对方小巧的阴蒂。

“够了，亲爱的，我会尿的啦……”Bucky温柔地提醒着沉溺在情欲中的Jack，“会弄脏这张古董沙发的。”

“那就别告诉Curtis……”Jack咬着下唇，趁Bucky不注意又啄了一下对方柔软的唇。Bucky小腹上软塌的海绵体断断续续地流出金黄色的温热液体，Jack不嫌脏地挨上去，紧紧地抱着Bucky尿得湿透的身体。

“真好看。Bucky，这副模样的你迷人极了。”

Jack发自内心的由衷赞叹。身下被春水奶汁甚至尿液玷污肉体的娇艳Omega，依然美得令人心颤。

他们彻底地湿透了，却还旁若无人般地接吻调情。可夏日的热气弄得汗津津的两人很不好受，Jack最后还是提议不如一起去洗个澡……谁敢保证他们不会在浴室里发生点什么呢。

可他们默认的是，今后谁也不会知道，世上独一无二的人气艳星竟然和息影的天后淫乱地度过了这个荒唐的夏夜。可是，小坏蛋Omega们能保证自己那位敏锐的Alpha察觉不到他们身上变化微妙的信息素吗？


End file.
